Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero
by Feather sunset
Summary: Adalia grew up knowing her father, but never meeting him. She wants to prove herself before telling him though, so he can't reject the idea. She must face living with a shadow itself. She falls for the Prince of Albion, Andrew, can she be with him despite her father? she needs to get use to his way of life, before she can say she is the true daughter of Reaver.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own fable (i wish i did)

Adalia is my OC, and Reaver's daughter.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadows hero.

I looked up at at grand mansion in the peaceful town of Millfields. I passed through the gates confidently, my curled night black hair bounce like springs while I approached the door. I was most...unique, would be the appropriate term, as along with my jet Black hair, I had pure bright pale blue eyes. I had been told many times that my eyes seemed to get darker when I was angry and sparkled when I was happy, or when I had a mischievous plan. My two guns were in the holsters on my thighs, luckily my long jacket blocked them from view. I didn't have any fancy names for them, so I just called them Avo and Skorm, very inventive. I knocked on the door, I had to prove my worth, I had to show my skill, I had to show my clueless father he is not the only hero of Skill.

A strange ginger man led me to the chamber, where I was going to prove myself...by playing the wheel of misfortune.

" Now, my dear, try not to make a mess when you die. Ok?" Reaver said, he sounded rather bored.

" Fine, but will I have to clean up the mess after I win? " I looked at him, his brow raised in amusement

" My dear girl, you really think you can survive this? Only a hero has enough power to make it through to the end. " Reaver chuckled, I rolled my eyes. "If you do win, well, I am sure I could give you something worth your time." I had to stop my gagging reflex, if only he knew. " Ah, Hollowmen, what a lovely creature to start with." Reaver said, I hadn't noticed that Reaver had spun the wheel already. I cleared my head as I went down a hallway, which led me to another chamber. As soon as the gate closed behind me, wisps dove into the ground. Hollowmen began crawling out of the group, their boney fingers digging into the ground as they tried to get out. I drew my beloved Avo and Skorm and it began. I shot all of them in no time. I, like my father, had a record aim, I never missed a thing. It was an advantage that I could always draw and reload my pistols in a fast time too.

" How was that? " I looked up into his own sea blue eyes.

" Very good, I see you have coped incredibly well " Reaver grinned" Now, let us go and see what you will face next... "

I fought my way through Sandfurries, Hobbes, Bandits even a chamber of starving wolves.

" Well, I must say you have a little talent of skill. " Reaver told me

Little? LITTLE! He had to be joking, he turned wishing me fairwell, I drew Avo and shot at him. The bullet lightly grazed his arm, he turned back to look at me.

" Next time I won't miss. " I growled

" What else do you want, my little minx? " Reaver grinned seductively.

" I want you to listen to me " I answered honestly and truthfully.

" Go on " Reaver nodded, annoyance was clearly shown on his face.

" Firstly, I should advise you not to flirt with me, after you hear my story, you won't want to. " I signed heavily " I am Adalia, and my mother says that you are my father " I looked at Reaver, there was pure shock in his eyes. I knew that he knew that he couldn't say that I was a raving lunatic, after all I showed him that we have a common talent.

" Come to my study " Reaver said simply, before leaving me alone. I grinned slightly, Reaver had just hit a wall in his rather long peaceful life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

So here is chapter 2, had exams all last week so couldn't upload. My friend from school has help me come up with a good plan for future chapters, she is the homour behind my stories. Hope you like it and i hope you review it I would like some ideas, or if you want a character added in.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 2 ~ Daddy dearest and my new friend.

I was shown to my father's study. I was wondering whether he would accept me as his daughter, from what I had heard about him, I was doubtful. I stopped outside his study and knocked, I suddenly wanted to face a group of Balverines, believing that I had a better chance of surviving them. I shook my head, riding myself of such thoughts, as Reaver said come in. I opened the door and slipped in and re closed the door. Reaver was leaning back on his chair, his boots on his desk. He watched me lazily over the top of a glass of wine as I sat down in front of him.

" So, you claim that you are my daughter... " Reaver said, it was more of a statement then a question. I nodded, unsure how to answer him. " Lost your tongue? " Reaver raised his brow.

" I am just nervous " I looked at him, he looked surprised " I have heard a lot about you, and I don't, exactly trust you, my father or not."

" Well, my dear, if it is true, and you are my daughter, there will be no need to fear me. " Reaver said, I smiled weakly. Maybe he was not as evil as I had first thought.

" How can we find out if I am your daughter? " I asked

" You have already proved that you are gifted with the ability of Skill. " Reaver sipped his wine, I knew that." and, if I am not mistaken, the ability of heroes can only be passed on to their sons and daughters. I very much doubt that you are the Queens daughter. So, you must be mine." Reaver didn't sound the slightest bit interested. I signed heavily,

I shouldn't have come here. It was a waste of my time.

" You couldn't care less about me, could you? " I looked at him sadly.

" I never said that, my dear. The truth be told, I am new to this...job. I have never had a son or daughter before. I am sure I will get the hang of it one day " Reaver said, I looked at him confused.

" What do you mean? " I asked

" I mean, my dear, you can stay here and I can try and take on the father role, or you can go home and forget about me. " Reaver explained

" I'll stay here. I don't want to go home just yet " I smiled weakly.

" Great, now let me introduce myself properly. I am Reaver, boss of Reaver industrial and ex pirate. " Reaver smirked

" I am Adalia, a hero of Skill " I felt myself glowing with pride. My daddy accepted me...

" My dear Adalia, we must have a party in honour of finding my only daughter. You will be guest of honour of cause, but we must find you some proper attire for it though... " Reaver grinned

" A party! " I gasped, I had never been to a party before.

" Surely you have been to a party before " Reaver raised his brow

" I can't say I have. Mom said she never had enough to plan a party, yet she has enough to get drunk every night " I signed

" You never had a birthday party either? " Reaver questioned, I shook my head" we must change that. How old are you? "

" 15" I replied

" when will you be 16?" Reaver got out some paper

"The 28th of this month. " I answered honestly.

" In 12 days " Reaver said to himself" We could have...um... Or not. We will have a party tonight , in your honour. Barry! " Reaver called, the ginger servant came in.

" Yes, mastew Weaver? " I giggled at his speech impediment, it was adorable.

" Get my daughter a dress for a party tonight, and send these invitations. " Reaver gave him a pile of letters.

" yes siw" Barry bowed, I followed him. He took me to a room, where I had to wait for a maid.

" Madam? " I turned to see a young maid standing in the doorway

" Yes? " I asked

" I have your dress" She gave me a gold gown, with a rose pattern sewn in black.

" Thank you " I smiled, I had never been given a dress before, and this one was beautiful. The maid bowed and went to leave." Wait, can you help me dress? I have never put on a dress before " I admitted shyly, the maid smiled and nodded. She helped me with the corset and slipped the dress over my head. She then tightened the back.

" Would you like me to do your hair too miss Adalia? " The maid, who was called Claire, asked.

" Yes, please. " I sat at a dressing table, I watched Claire work in the mirror. She brushed it, then tied it up with gold ribbon. She clipped my fringe back with a rose clip. I looked at myself in a full length mirror. I was speechless, the dress made my hair stand out, my eyes too.

" You look beautiful, miss! " Claire smiled

" Please, call me Adalia " I smiled back" Thank you for everything Claire "

" You are truly welcome, you should hurry, I believe that the party started a minute ago " Claire stepped back as I raced past, I got down to the main ballroom, it was already crowded. I fought my way through it, and I saw my father talking to the Queen of Albion and her son, Prince Andrew. I joined them.

" Ah, Adalia, that dress suites you. " Reaver smiled

" Thank you...father. " I flushed with pride.

" So, this is your daughter? " the Queen asked

" Yes, Adalia, this is the queen of Albion and her son, Prince Andrew. " Reaver introduced them to me

" It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty " I bowed politely

" Honestly, I wasn't expecting Reaver to have a daughter " Andrew said " I always thought that if Reaver had a kid they would be a boy. "

" There is no problem with girls. I answered him defensively

"Well, I like to see a girl who knows how to handle herself. " the queen laughed, I smiled. The prince grumbled to himself. I giggled at him to myself.

" Can I have a look around the gardens please, Father? " I asked politely, Andrew watched me from the corner of his eye.

" Of cause, try not to cause any trouble" Reaver joked. I bowed then ran outside. The cold air hit my face, as I halt up the hem of my dress as I made my way down to the lake.

I sat on a bench as I looked across the misty Bower lake.

" I am sorry for what I said " I turned to see Andrew standing next to the bench.

" It's okay, I was surprised when my mum told me that Reaver was my father. I didn't believe her at first " I looked over Bower lake again.

" So, before you came here. What did you do? " Andrew sat next to me.

" I worked on my mom's farm. I was the only one who worked there though " I said, my mom wasn't the best mom in the world, but she was my only family I had known since I was born.

" Didn't your mom help? " Andrew asked

" No, she was more concerned about getting drunk every night " I signed heavily, I felt Andrew watching me.

" That's sad to hear. " He replied bluntly" I doubt Reaver will make you work here. "

" I don't mind working on my own initiative, but being forced to work is something I disagree with. " I faced him, he was smiling slightly.

" Fair enough " Andrew chuckled softly" Should we rejoin the party? ". I nodded, we headed back to the manor, I had a feeling that my life was going to get exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

I have reached chapter 5, so i am adding chapter 3 and 4 too. I hope you like this chapter, i am slight disappointed at it... But oh well. Reaver changed a bit in chapter 2, he will containue to change through this story. but he will stay the man we all love, but just a little kinder. well, here is chapter 3.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 3~ The scholars

I woke up in a super soft bed, my hair had been plaited but little bits stuck out. I yawned, it took me a moment to remember what had occurred in the many hours prior to now. I had been stuck in the party, people kept coming to shake my hand, or to question me. I gazed lazily around my room, before getting up and going to the wardrobe. There was no trousers, but a large variety of different dresses. I picked out a long dark green dress, and changed into it. Then, I headed down for breakfast. The maids and other servants baid me good morning, as I passed.

" Good morning, Adalia " Reaver smiled

" Morning " I yawned as I sat down at the table, before taking a slice of toast.

" I have been wondering about your education, have you had any at all? " Reaver asked

" No, mom told me that having an education doesn't mean anything. All I would learn would be useless. " I took a bite after coating the toast in jam.

" Oh, well, I hope you don't mind, but the Queen has given you permission to join Andrew in his classes. " Reaver told me, I just nodded silently. " After breakfast, we will head to the castle "

" okay, dad" I agreed quietly. Reaver smiled slightly at the term.

After breakfast, we headed to the castle. I watched the scenery change as the carriage rattled over cobbled streets. I had never been to a city before, I had been born and raised in the village of Oakfield. The carriage stopped outside a giant castle, I had never see a castle before. I gazed at the building in awe.

" Come along Adalia " Reaver smiled, I followed him into the castle, the queen smiled as we approach her.

" I am glad to see you have made it. The scholar is with Andrew in the library, follow me " the queen took me to the library, then went to talk to Reaver in the throne room.

I opened the door and entered the library, it was huge. I looked around in wonder.

" Miss Adalia, I presume? " An old man asked, I saw Andrew sitting at a table.

" Yes..." I nodded shyly

"Please sit, I have just finished on the history of the heroes guild. " The man smiled

"Ok" I sat down two seats away from Andrew. The scholar gave me a quill and some paper.

" Right, write the title 'Skill' " the scholar instructed, Andrew began to write. I stared blankly at the quill, the scholar coughed" is there a problem? "

"I don't know how to write..." I admitted

" You don't know how to write! " Andrew burst out laughing. I stood up suddenly.

" I may not be able to write, but I can do many other things, I refuse to learn with an obnoxious prick of a prince who thinks he is everything and cares nothing for others feelings " I growled, I stormed out. I ran past my father and into the garden. I reached a small pond and knelt beside it. I never hated someone so much before, I despised the pampered prince!

" Adalia? " Reaver knelt next to me.

" I'm sorry Dad, I can't study with that boy. " I signed

" What did he do? " Reaver asked

" He laughed because I don't know how to write. " I told him

" It's okay, I guess it was too early to get you to start at Andrew's level. Let's go home, I am sure I will be able to find someone to teach you " Reaver helped me up. We headed back to the carriage, the queen stood by the door, I got in the carriage while Reaver went to explain to her that I was going to have a scholar at his manor. I sat in silence all the way back.

" I will start searching for a suitable scholar for you... " Reaver began

" I am useless... " I muttered to myself

" Your not " Reaver tried to reassure me

" I am, I couldn't even last an hour with that boy. " I signed " I thought we could be friends after last night "

" It's okay, I will make sure you'll show him up next time you meet" Reaver smiled. I hugged him, Reaver was frozen with shock.

" Thanks... Dad" I whispered. Reaver began to hug me back.

" It's ok, my dear " He chuckled, the carriage stopped. " Come along now, I am sure Claire will be able to teach you to write. "

" Thank you again, dad " I smiled.

A little while later, I was sitting in the corner of Reaver's study learning to write. Claire was repairing a hole in a coat, while making sure I was getting the help I needed. I had made some progress with my writing, but it still needed a lot of work. I managed to write 'Adalia' and 'Reaver', I was proud of myself.

" Can I have a look at what you have done, my dear? " Reaver asked, I got up and took the paper I had worked on to him. He looked at what I had done." Your getting there, keep up the good work " I flushed with pride. Reaver gave me the paper back." You can have a break now. You can carry on after " I nodded and left him to his work. I went into the garden, the sun shone through the lime green leaves, it was beautiful. I sat under a tree and gazed up at the sky lazily. I thought of my friends back at my mum's farm. I hoped that she was looking after them properly. I closed my eyes, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

" Adalia? " I heard someone whisper, I opened my eyes, I saw Reaver kneeling next to me. "time to wake up"

" How long have I been asleep? " I yawned

" Only a few minutes. Come, I have something to show you " Reaver helped me up, and lead me too a small building. I realised that it was a stable with all different coloured and breeds of horses.

" Wow! " I went up to a lovely snow drop coloured Appaloosa." They're beautiful! "

" I thought you would like them. " Reaver smiled, as I patted the Appaloosa.

" I do, I have a horse at home. I called him Sky, as he reminds me of a stormy sky. " I smiled to myself, I looked at him. Reaver seemed happy that I was enjoying being with the horses.

"Where do you come from?" Reaver asked.

" Oakfield, I live on a farm. " I told him, I looked at the Appaloosa, it's eyes glittered with trust. " The only friends I had were the animals. "

" Well, You're welcome to come here any time you want. Do you know how to ride a horse? " Reaver asked

" Sort of, I know how to ride one but I haven't riden one before. " I blushed a little. I was the daughter of a rich man yet I acted and was nothing more than a poor farm girl.

" Than, it is time you learnt to. Pick out a horse you think will be the right size for you to ride. " Reaver told me, I walked along the padlocks, I stopped by a cream paint horse. It was roughly 13 hands high.

" This one " I gave it a pat.

" Ah, he is one of the new horses miss" A stable worker came over.

"Saddle him, Oliver " Reaver said

" Yes, sir" I watched as Oliver saddled the horse. When he had finished, he gave me the reins. " Here you are miss"

" Thank you " I smiled, Reaver lead me and the horse outside.

" Now, time for you to ride. " Before I knew it, he lifted me up and seated me on the saddle. " Wait there " Reaver went back into the stable, when he came out he too was riding a horse, the Appaloosa. He tied a rope to my horse's rein then tied the over end to his horse. " Right, hold on " He started off with a slow trot. I halt on tightly to the reins. We went around Millfields once before heading back home.

Later in the evening, we sat in the library. Reaver was writing, while I was trying to read a book.

" Are you ok there Adalia? " Reaver asked

" I can't read..." I admitted

"It's late now, I'll help you tomorrow " Reaver smiled, his sea blue eyes sparkled, I realized how similar we were." Off to bed with you. Have a good night sleep, I'll see you in the morning" I put the book back, I baid him good night and headed up to my room. I lay there for a while, thinking about my father. I heard so much about him, yet now I had met him, I believed that he had changed since meeting me. I pushed aside the thoughts for tomorrow and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer _ You guys know i don't own fable.

Here's chapter 4, with a new character enjoying her life with Adalia on the scene. Hehe...I feel horrible doing this to Reaver, but he has something to look forward too in the furture. The new character is my friend, Yes, i am using a typewritter, fable oc, well one of them. So, I hope you like this chapter, i rushed it so it may not be good, so I'm sorry before hand.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 4 ~ The Phoenix and the Hawk.

I was woken by shouting, I looked out of my window. I saw a girl who was my age, she had curled hair too, but it was a dark firey red. I began to wonder if I was Reaver's only daughter, which I pretty much doubted, I grabbed my dressing gown and rushed down stairs.

" LET ME IN!" The girl yelled banging on the door. I opened it, she looked shocked.

" Can I help you? " I asked

" yeah, I want to try the wheel of misfortune! " the girl said eagerly.

" You want to prove yourself too? " I let her in.

" Too? You're Reaver's daughter? " the girl asked.

" Yep, I am. I proved myself too, he's not a bad dad. I'm Adalia by the way. " I smiled

" I'm Phoenix" the girl shook my hand.

"Who is it? " Reaver came downstairs

" Phoenix, she wants to give the wheel of misfortune a try" I smiled

" A bit early for a game isn't it? " Reaver yawned slightly" Oh well, this way " He began to head to the chamber.

" I will watch, after all, we are sort of half sisters " I smiled as we followed him.

A little while later, I was standing next to Reaver watching Phoenix fight her way through the wheel of misfortune. I tried not to laugh at Reaver's face when Phoenix started shooting. Like us, she had impeccable accuracy.

When she had completed the wheel, she stood looking up at us.

" I guess you have been told that you're my daughter too? " Reaver signed

" yes, so? " Phoenix folded her arms.

" I guess you can stay here, I will try and be a father, but as I told Adalia, I am new to this job " Reaver left, I grinned down at Phoenix, my sister.

We met in the hall, we laughed as we talked about the look on his face.

" So, how long have you been here for?" Phoenix asked me as we headed to the library.

" Only 3 days ago. I proved myself too. " I smiled, we entered the library. Reaver was working in there.

" Ah, Adalia, do you still want my help with your reading? " Reaver asked

" Your reading? " Phoenix looked at me surprised.

" I was never taught to read or write." I explained " Yes, please"

" Then go and choose a book" Reaver gestured to the walls lined with millions of books. With Phoenix's help I picked out a book, it was called the hero of Oakvale. I took it over to Reaver, who had moved to a sofa. I sat next to him, Phoenix sat next to me. " which one did you choose?"

" The hero of Oakvale. " I showed him, I saw something flash in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, so I just ignored it.

" That is an interesting book. " Reaver said bluntly " Now, lets see how we can help with your reading " I began to read, with both Phoenix and Reaver helping I soon got the hang of it. When I was able to read the first chapter, Reaver stopped the lesson.

" You have done quite well, you should be proud. I believe that Claire wants to carry on with your writing today " Reaver smiled, I nodded. I left Reaver to talk to Phoenix.

I spent the rest of the day with Claire working on my writing. Today I had wrote a little story about a eagle, but it was all messy, Claire thought it was amazing. At dinner she made me show it to Reaver.

" You came up with this yourself? " Reaver asked surprised, I nodded shyly " I am proud my daughter has such an imagination " Phoenix patted my shoulder, I blushed slightly.

"Hey, Phoenix, is that your real name?" I looked at her

"No, Phoenix is a nickname that has stuck, my real name is Chelsee" Phoenix smiled

" Oh" I said, Phoenix chuckled

"I will think of a nickname for you " Phoenix promised

" Thanks " I grinned, I will enjoy having a sister.

The next few days were busy. Reaver was planning something that everyone knew, but me. Phoenix gave me the nickname 'Hawk' after the Hawk in Reaver's Avory befriended me and wouldn't leave me be.

I woke up 9 days later, I signed heavily, I was now 16 years old. I felt depressed.

" Hawk, time to get up " Phoenix yelled as I heard her run past" Dad and I will be waiting for you outside!"

"outside? " I jumped up, after quickly changing into a blue dress, I raced down. Reaver stood outside holding the reins to a pure black Appaloosa. While Phoenix was trying to keep hold of a Hawk.

" Happy birthday!" they both greeted me.

" You remembered! " I smiled, I gave Reaver a hug, he patted my back.

" yes, I got you your own horse. " Reaver gave me the the reins. The horse looked at me. It's brown eyes were full of trust. I patted its neck, I noticed that it was a girl.

" Thank you, I'll call her Midnight " I smiled

" this is yours too. Dad said you couldn't have his so he brought one I could give you " Phoenix signed as the Hawk flew in circles above me.

" Thank you both! Can I go riding now, please? " I asked

" Of cause, but ask the cook for a picnic, you can stay out for the whole day, but be back before 5, ok? " Reaver told me

" ok, thank you again! " I ran inside, the cook gladly made me a picnic in a basket. I put it in a saddle bag, then rode Midnight out of the Lake view manor grounds. The Hawk was a female too, and when she flew her feathers looked like fire, so I called her Sunset. We headed along the road to Bowerstone, I saw Prince Andrew on a light grey horse.

" Great! " I grumbled, Sunset landed on my shoulder. Her feathers were smooth, I giggled as one tickled my neck.

" Adalia... " Andrew rode over

" Prince " I nodded politely to him.

" I am sorry for what happened the last time we met " He said

" I forgive you. Any way, Dad is teaching me to read and Claire is teaching me to write. I have improved a lot " I smiled

" I heard, Happy birthday too. " He grinned at the confused look on my face. " Reaver told my mum and she told me. " He explained

" Oh, well thanks " I smiled

" Mum made me get something for you, so I got this " help made me turn around, I felt a cold chain against my skin, my hand flew up to the invisible charm, it felt like a mini gun. " I had it specially made for you " I turned to face him again, my face was burning.

" Thank you... " I gazed down at the gun charm, it looked like it was made from a gem.

" Mother let me use the gem called the Archon's desire. It is one of 3 gems that belonged to the Archon. " Andrew told me" I am still searching for the others"

" It's beautiful..." I smiled " Would you like to join us on a picnic?"

" I would love too " Andrew nodded, Hawk cried causing Andrew to jump. I laughed, Andrew looked at me questionly.

" She's warning you " I smiled, Hawk kept her eye on Andrew as we searched for a picnic spot.

" How about here?" Andrew asked me as we reached the top of a hill.

" Sure, wow, you can see all of Millfields up here! " I gasped, we settled down and dug into the picnic the cook had made. By the time the sun began to set, Andrew had to head home to get ready for something. I began to make my way home with Midnight and Sunset.

When I got home, everyone rushed me into my room, which confused me greatly. I saw a gold gown on my bed, I guessed that there was a party. With a heavy sigh, I began to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't owen fable

Thanks to georgia claw, the first peep to review my work. oh, and my teacher who review my story on my other account i had forgot about. This chapter is a bit small sorry, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 5 ~ SURPRISE!

I waited for a while but no one came for me, so I made my own way down. The halls were empty of life, I began to wonder if anyone was here at all. I opened the door that led to the ballroom, it was really dark. I made my way in slightly.

" SURPRISE! " Candles began to burn, I jumped back, I noticed that Andrew, the queen, Phoenix and Reaver stood in front of a large crowd.

" Happy birthday " The Queen smiled

" Thank you... You planned this, that's why you sent me on that picnic! " I looked at my father

" Indeed" Reaver chuckled

"I helped plan this, what do you think? " Phoenix grinned

" Thank you, all of you. This is the greatest surprise ever! " I smiled brightly. Phoenix gave me a hug.

" Happy 16th sis" She laughed, I hugged her back.

The party started, I met a lot more people than I did at the first party. I saw Phoenix taking to a guy from Millfields. I smirked slightly. I went outside to escape the crowd. I leaned against the railings, and gazed across the moonlit garden. I wondered whether my mum would come to get me when she got tired of working. I was doubtful though, she would probably come when the animals were close to death or when they were dead.

" Heya sis" Phoenix grinned, joining me.

"Hi Phoenix " I looked at her, there was a faint pink blush lightly dusted on her cheeks" So, who is he? "

" No one important " Phoenix smiled

" Oh really, you are blushing and it looked like you two got really close " I grinned knowingly.

" Fine, I'll tell you but just don't tell dad, he'll go mad. " Phoenix signed

" Cross my heart" I swore

"He's called Vincent " Phoenix said in a quiet voice "He said he wants to meet up with me sometime next week"

"That's great! " I gasped happily

" I know, I am excited " Phoenix smiled.

" Adalia? " we turned to see Andrew standing behind us.

" Yes? " I asked, Phoenix turned away grinning.

" People have started to dance, and I was wondering if you would care to dance...with me" He began to blush.

" I would love too, however I must warn you that I am a terrible dancer" I told him, taking his arm.

" Well, I'll teach you " Andrew smiled, he led me to the floor, we started off slowly. When I gained confidence, we got faster. I noticed my father and the Queen watching us. I ignored them, Andrew smiled sweetly at me. I began to blush, to be truthful, I had never been this close to a male. " you're a fast learner. " Andrew complimented

" Thanks" I blushed

"Would you like a drink? " Andrew offered" We have been dancing for a while "

" Yes, please " I nodded, Andrew and I left the dance floor and went over to a table which had a collection of drinks and snacks. We stood watching the other guests twirl around on the dance floor.

" I see you're still wearing the necklace. " Andrew said as I sipped a glass of champagne.

" Of cause, it is the the first time anyone gave me a piece of jewellery " I smiled at him, he was a little smaller than me. However, I was only tall because of my skill.

" I am happy that you like it that much " Andrew grinned, his emerald eyes sparkled happily. I turned away, blushing ferociously.

When the time came, I had to stand by the door and wish everyone a safe trip and a thank you. When everyone left, I rejoined My Father and Phoenix in the ballroom, they were piling up presents.

" Everyone has gone " I sank into a chair. I was worn out. I yawned, I was ready to go to bed. I closed my eyes.

" That was a great turn out, and you got to dance with Prince Andrew " Phoenix grinned " Bonus! "

" What is that meant to mean? " I opened one eye lazily.

" Well, you two looked really close and really cute together. " Phoenix laughed. I was not amused, by the look on Reaver's face he knew I was getting annoyed.

" You girls should go to bed. " Reaver told us" I'll have Claire take these up to your room Adalia. " Phoenix went ahead. I gave Reaver a hug.

" That was the best birthday party ever! Thank you for everything Dad" I smiled, then headed up to my room. I first had a warm bath then changed into a nightgown. I found Sunset waiting for me, her eyes watched the pile of presents that were in my room. I started at the top, opening one present at a time then putting it in carefully in the right places. I finally finished and sat down on my bed. Sunset sat on the bed frame, I yawned and lay back. I had never had so many presents before, I had been given small things such as the earrings from someone called Mrs Morris, to medium gifts like my own History of heroes book from someone called Mr Carlisle and big things like the katakana given to me by the Queen of Albion, apparently it belonged to a woman worrior from Samakand. I didn't know if it was true or not, but the hero of Bower Lake had found it, it was passed on to the queen, the hero of Bower lake's daughter. Seeing as she didn't have a daughter, she decided to give it to me, I felt it was a great honour to be given something that meant a lot to the royal family. I pulled the blankets around me. I slowly drifted off to sleep, for the first time happy with my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don;t owen fable

So, chapter 6, you finally meet Adalia's mother. i am slowly running out of idea's guys i need your help! I hope you like it anyway

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 6 ~ Mother, what have you done?!

For the first time ever, I couldn't rightly guess how long the sun had been up. Maybe it was because of the amount of champagne I had drank yesterday, I was a stupid teenager who knew nothing of life. I swore on Avo and Skorm, the dark and light, too make sure I even swore on the dammed Void and whatever else never to drink alcohol again. I rubbed my head as it pounded painfully. I wearily opened my eyes to find Sunset watching me.

" Morning " I mumbled, I sat up, my hair was sticking out everywhere. I signed, I went over to my dressing table. I brushed my hair until perfect black curls fell across my pale skin. I changed into my clothes I had come in now that they had been washed, I could finally wear them again.

As I pulled my jacket over my shoulders, Phoenix knocked on my door and came in, she seemed to be surprised that I was up. She was surprised that I was fine, she thought I would have a hangover, I rolled my eyes as she laughed on the way down to breakfast. Our father was already down, he was reading a letter. We sat quietly, as he finished off reading. I saw a picture of a farm, I gasped, causing Reaver to look at me.

" Are you ok, my dear? " Reaver asked

" What does the paper say about that farm? " I pointed to the farm on the front.

" Oh, this. A woman has been found to be neglecting the animals on her farm. The farm is in Oakfield, the woman is called Miss Farnce. Reaver looked at it.

"Where has been taken? " I stood up suddenly, surprising my sister and father.

" The castle, why? " Reaver was confused

" I have to go, I'll hurry back after! " I ran off, I saddled up Midnight, Sunset flew beside us as we galloped up to the castle.

I gave Midnight's reins to the stable hand. Sunset sat on my shoulder as I ran into the castle.

" Excuse me, but where is the queen? " I asked a servant.

" In the throne room. " They pointed out a large door straight up the stairs. I raced up them 2 at a time, I slipped into the throne room. I saw my mum up for trail.

"You have neglected your animals and missed out on the taxs. Why?" The Queen asked

" I had more important things, like food to buy. I have a daughter to look after! " Mum cried.

" Lier! You spent the tax money on drinks, you always do. " I said, everyone turned to me. " What I want to know is my horse ok? "

" You know this women, Adalia? " Prince Andrew looked at me, he was wearing his royal attire.

" She is my mom, the one I told you about, your majesty " I bowed politely, I looked up at the queen. " What has happened to the animals? "

" We are yet to find a place for them " the queen said

" The grey horse is mine, I found him as a colt, can I take him to my father's, please? " I looked at her, pleadingly.

" Um, I trust you Adalia, you may have your horse. What of the other animals? " The Queen asked

" I have an idea, but I need to ask my dad. " I told her

" Um, I will wait to hear your idea." the queen turned back to my mum "What about you, um?"

"I should go, I promised to return to the manor as soon as possible." I bowed politely again.

"I will come round later to hear this Idea of yours " the queen nodded, everyone watched as I left.

I rode Midnight back to lake view manor, meeting Phoenix on the way.

" What was that about at breakfast? " She asked concerned

" That woman is my mom, I had to know what is happening to the animals." I explained

"Ah, ok. What is going to happen to them?" Phoenix nodded, understanding what I felt.

" I can have my other horse, Sky. " I smiled, Midnight snorted" I am sure you will get along with him Midnight, but the others... I have an idea but I need dad's approval. "

" What's your plan? " Phoenix looked at me questionly.

" I could build a new farm, here in Millfields. I could keep close to you and dad while doing what I am use to doing. " I smiled at the idea." What do you think? " Phoenix thought over the idea for a little while.

" I know Rea... I mean, Dad has been uncharacteristically kind too us. I don't know if he will agree" Phoenix admitted

"I know, the only other option is to leave and go back to the farm... " I signed " I just can't just leave those animals alone. "

" Well, it is worth a shot " Phoenix smiled sympathetically. I nodded silently.

When we got back to the manor, Phoenix went off into the gardens, while I waited outside his study. He was in a meeting, I paced I knew that there was a higher possibility of him refusing my idea, but as Phoenix said it is worth a shot.

" Adalia? " Reaver asked, he had left the meeting, his meeting partnets watched me wearily.

" Dad, can I ask you something? " I ignored the men watching me.

" Of cause. " He let me enter his study. I sat on the chair across from his, he sat across from me." What was wrong at breakfast? "

" That farm was my mom's " I told him, he looked surprised " I had to find out what happened to the animals "

" And? " Reaver asked

" The Queen said I can have my horse, but she is unsure about the others. " I looked down" And I was wondering if it would be possible to build a farm here. That way I could look after the animals and be close to you. " I felt my heart stuck in my throat.

" I understand that you care deeply about these creatures. But it will cause the other Nobles around here to complain. " Reaver said, I just nodded sadly. " I am sorry "

" It's okay, I am sure who ever has the animals will let me visit and help out " I smiled weakly, I got up and left. I returned to my room, I sat on the edge of my bed with my back to the door.

" Hawk? " Phoenix came in

" Well, it was worth a shot " I looked at her

" I am sorry Hawk, what about the queen. Your plan was denied " Phoenix asked

" Tell her my plan was not accepted so it doesn't matter. " I told her, she left me. Sunset watched me from her perch on top of the curtain rail. " It was worth a shot... " I muttered to myself, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink. It meant I no longer had a home with mom, I had to stay with dad. I let out a heavy sigh, I was at a dead end part of my life, or was it a rather large bump? I prayed to Avo to keep the animals safe. I stayed in my room, I didn't go down to lunch, mostly because I knew the queen was here. Also, I felt sick, I felt like someone had burned a hole in my stomach. I ended up laying down and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own fable

here's chapter 7, i am not sure what i think about this chapter, i was half asleep when i wrote this so sorry if it is bad. I am looking forward to your reviews.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 7 ~ Daddies little girls.

When I finally woke up again, I found a doctor by my bed side. I pushed myself up. Sunset let out a low cry and went to land on my shoulder, but the doctor hit her away!  
" Hey! " I growled loudly, I quickly got up and was able to catch her. Unfortunately, it resulted in me falling to the floor. Sunset flew around my head, as my father and Phoenix ran in. They watched me amused as I was laughing.  
" Hawk! Your ok! " Phoenix smiled  
" I'm... Ok? " I repeated  
" You had a terrible fever, for 3 days. " Dad said, he looked relived." we have been worried about you. "  
" Well, I am better now " I smiled as Sunset landed on my shoulder.  
" Yes, now let's get you something to eat. You need to catch up on your studies today "  
" Yes, Dad " I nodded, Phoenix helped me up. Everyone left so I could change. I put on a plain pale white dress. I, then, joined Dad and Phoenix for breakfast.

A little while later, I was sitting in library with Claire working on my writing. I had written a poem about the phoenix.  
'I am the Phoenix  
The sun's almighty kin  
My wings are just like fire  
In my life with no sin

In my long life  
500 years or more  
I build my nest on high palms  
And wait for minutes more

In fire, I die  
But born again  
From ashes from my kin  
And so again  
My cycle starts  
And life begins once more '  
I showed it to Claire, she was impressed. I worked on my writing for an extra 3 hours. Then, I had reading with dad, he too was impressed with my progress.  
I decided to keep the poem for Phoenix's birthday. At dinner, I found out that Phoenix had told Dad about Vincent, and of course, he went mad.  
I stayed out of their conversation, I was tempted to laugh but I knew I had to keep my mouth shut.  
" What about Hawk and the Prince? " Phoenix burst out. I looked up at the sudden use of my name.  
" What about me and the Prince? " I questioned  
" He is allowed to flirt with you, but when it comes to me and Vincent, we are not even allowed to Speak! "Phoenix growled  
" He flirts with me? " I looked at her confused, Phoenix chuckled  
" You have never been a relationship have you? " She laughed  
" No" I said, bluntly, taking a bite from my meal. Phoenix and Reaver continued to bicker about Vincent nt. I heard a knock on the door, no one seemed to hear it, so I got up and went to answer the door.  
" Hello? " I opened the door, Prince Andrew stood there, when he saw me he sighed in relief.  
" I heard you had recovered from the fever. I had to see you. " Andrew smiled  
" I'm fine... Would you like to come in? " I offered, at that moment Phoenix's voice came from the dinning hall.  
" why can't I? " Phoenix growled  
" Well, maybe it's not a good time to... " I muttered  
" What's wrong with Phoenix? " Andrew asked  
" Dad found out about her and Vincent. He doesn't agree with it. " I explained  
" Ah, Reaver is very protective over you two. " Andrew smiled  
" Well... He is? " I looked at him in surprise.  
" Yes, Mom said it is a different side of Reaver coming out. " Andrew laughed at the look on my face.  
" Oh... I knew that he was a person who loved to shoot for fun, and indulge in... Um, certain activities" I said, Andrew chuckled at that "But I didn't think he had changed that much."  
"Yep, any way, I was wondering if you would like to come riding with me tomorrow?" Andrew asked  
" Ok, I have studies in the morning, but I can after lunch " I smiled brightly.  
" I will see you then " Andrew grinned " It is great to see you back to your old self. " He left, I shut the door and rejoined Phoenix and Reaver who hadn't realised I had even got up. I sat down again and finished my meal.  
" will you two just stop arguing! " I sighed, I was starting to get a headache.  
"... Sorry, but... " Phoenix began  
"Dad just let her go with Vincent, I mean he may be a nice guy. " I said  
" See, Hawk understands  
"If you want to shoot him so badly, you can just wait. You never know, he may also be evil git! " I added, Reaver leaned back, satisfied with that plan, as did Phoenix. " That is better, anyway when you two were arguing, Andrew came by " I told them  
" What did he want? " Phoenix asked  
" He asked me to go riding with him tomorrow, after lunch " I said  
" I told you! " Phoenix grinned knowingly.  
" Shut up! " I grumbled, Phoenix's grinned widened. I rolled my eyes.  
" um, Queen Vanessa said she would send some men around to bring your horse, Sky I believe, here. " Reaver said thoughtfully.  
" Great! I hope he is ok. " I smiled thinking of my strong storm-coloured Stallion.  
" I am sure he is, Now, it is late. Off to bed" Reaver told us " Good night you two. "  
"Night Dad " We said and went up to our rooms. I fell asleep under Sunset's protective eye.

I was rudely awaken by a horse neighing loudly, I got up and went to the window. I saw a Grey horse causing trouble for 2 of the royal guards. A smiled crossed my lips., Sky. I rushed down stairs, passing my father, I was still in my nightie. I ran outside.  
" Calm down you stupid horse! " One roared. Sky kicked out at the men.  
" Sky! " I called, the horse looked my way. It snorted, and kicked away the guards and trotted over to my side." It is great to see you boy. Thank you for bringing him " I lead my stallion into the stable. Sky went in to the padlock, next to Midnight.  
"Would you like me to look after him miss Adalia? " The stable hand asked  
" Sorry, but Sky isn't really good around new people" I looked at him.  
"Ok, Miss, here is his breakfast " He passed me a big bucket of wheat and oats. I fed Sky, he ate it hungrily, I patted his head. When he had finished, I told him to behave for the stable hand. I went back in side to get my breakfast.  
Phoenix and Reaver were already eating.  
" You were in a rush this morning, was something wrong? " Reaver asked  
" Bo, the queen' s guards were having problems with Sky. I had to take him off their hands. " I explained  
" Ah, has Sky settled in? " Reaver looked at me over his glass.  
" Sky has never been good with new people, it will take a while for him to settle in fully. " I said, I ate a slice of toast.  
" Well, I am sure Mr. Lee can look after him. " Reaver looked at the paper in his hand.  
" I agree" I nodded, I tucked into a cooked breakfast. I had never had a cooked breakfast before, I must admit that I fairly enjoyed it. After that, I went to find Claire to work on my writing.

Today's lessons passed fairly quickly, I was making my way down stairs when I heard the sound of a gun being loaded. I ran down the rest of the stairs to find Reaver pointing his Dragonstomper 48 at Vincent.  
" DAD! " Phoenix cried" You said you wouldn't shoot him! "  
I saw Andrew waiting by the door, by the look on his face, I guessed he wished he hadn't come in.  
" You wouldn't hurt him, would you Daddy? " I skipped past him. As I passed Vincent, I drew my own gun and tapped his shoulder. " Believe me, if you hurt my sister, my Dad will be the least of your worries. " I warned him. I left with Andrew, who had started laughing at my threat, I had to drag him out of the manor.  
" You look really cute when you threaten people, did you know that? "Andrew smiled  
" So, is that an offer for me to threaten you? " I grinned  
" No, I am fine. My mom made me come in a carriage. " Andrew said " I don't have a horse to ride. "  
" You can ride Midnight, I will ride Sky. " I smiled sweetly.  
" really? " Andrew asked, surprised  
" Sure, come on. " we went to the stables, and saddled up the two horses. Sunset flew above us as we headed out of the Manor grounds.  
" I found a hidden place, I want it to be our special place " Andrew told me. I felt my face burning up, I couldn't help but share a rare honest smile. I hope Dad would never ask what happened when I got back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own fable

So, here is chapter 8. I have already started to plan a sequel to this, I hope it will have a good turn out like this, but first I need to finish this one, If anyone has any ideas on how I could continue this i beg you to tell me. I need help, me and yes i am using a typewriter can only come up with a few ideas, your help will be gladly accepted. Anyhow... Chapter 8.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 8 ~ Oh, brother!

I sat on the sofa in Dad's study, playing cards with Phoenix. We looked up as Dad entered. He looked tired, it wasn't surprising seeing how the Queen had been needing his help with a problem. Andrew had told me that it was a job that Reaver was was apart of, I had been trying to find out what it was for ages.  
" Are you ok, Dad? " I asked, his sea blue eyes caught my own sky blue, I saw he was slightly annoyed. Not with me, but the queen.  
"I am fine" Dad replied, he sat in his chair and sighed.  
"We'll leave you in peace, come on Hawk." Phoenix and I left the study.  
"He can't carry on like this, we've got to do something!" I said, once we were out of earshot from anyone.  
"I know, that's why I did a little snupping!" Phoenix grinned  
"And? did you get any answers?" I asked  
"Yes, I found some sort of a diary that dad wrote" Phoenix pulled out a small book. "It seems Dad was and still is the Pirate King...So, maybe the trouble is at the docks, maybe some pirates have landed in bowerstone docks and causing trouble."  
"Good, thinking. Lets go, You can ride Midnight,I'll ride sky." I nodded, we rushed out side and mounted our horses and rose bareback in to the industiral part of bowerstone.

We left the horses, some children had began to pet them, so we left them too it as we went to cheek out the docks. I was the first to spot trouble, A man was forcing a young girl on to a huge sail ship. I pointed it out to Phoenix.  
"Salvers, perhaps?" Phoenix suggested  
"If so, we had better saved those people!" I growled glaring at the ship. We approched it,my fingers trailed the the designed of Avo and skorm, who were in their holsters. Phoenix was lighting tapping her gun. We sneaked on to the ship to find it deserted.  
"I wonder why thay are here, so close to the castle. I mean, being so close to a powerful hero... Well, 2 powerful hero's" Phoenix muttered  
"give them a little credit, they've got the guts to do it" I said.  
"Yep, now I guess the salves are below deck, so lets get down there" Phoenix and I found a trap down, we pulled it up and stepped back in shock. The salves were mostly children, They looked at us ,I felt their fear. I extended and arm to them  
"We are here to help, Lets get you all out of here" I smiled kindly. A Young boy took my hand, before I knew it someone pushed me, I heard Phoenix's muffled cries. I was caught by a pair of strong arms.  
"I got ya miss" A gruff voice said  
"Thanks..." The trap door closed, Phoenix was still out there!"Phoenix!" I cried.  
"there is no point shouting,You get a good flogging if you do." The man that help me said.  
"If they do my father will hunt them and collect their heads to stick on the wall." I growled angerily."BLOODY PIRATES!" I yelled.  
"Your father won't be able to take this crew te captian of this ship is the Pirate king" A girl placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"That's impossible..." I looked at her, her facen was unseeable in the dark.  
"why is it?" some one else asked  
"My father is the Pirate king." I told them, I felt everyone back away from me. " So, who ever the captain is beter watch out." I went up to the trap door and tried to push it up, It only went up alittle, I saw a lock. I let it fll close again.  
"you will never get that open." A child said. I drew Avo and loaded it.  
"was that a gun?" some one asked in a hushed whipser.  
"Yep, one thing I learnt...never leave home with out a weapon." I replied casually, I opened the trap door and shot the lock, it burst open. I threw up the door and climbed on to the deck, drawing skorm, My two guns glittered in the sunlight.

No one was on board,But my guess they were hiding. The slaves climbed out after me. My hair swirled around me like black fire. I was froze in horror, bowerstone docks were getting farther away. We were sailing away!  
"You! You're Reaver's daughter!" The gruff voice man gasped.  
"So, We have to get back to land!" I looked at the helm to see a boy about 2 years younger then me with bright red wavey hair. He looked straight into my eyes. He banged his foot on the deck loudly, Suddenly a man came out of a cabin. He face grinned as he saw me.  
"Ah, so, you got out!" He laughed  
"Were is my sister?" I growled, Avo aimed at his chest. The boy joined the older man drawing a gun as he went.  
"Crevan, she is too loud, such a disobient person will not make a good slave. Finish her!" The man narrowed his eyes, I guess he was the captain.  
"Hawk, don't fight him" Phoenix appeared behind the captain, her arms tied behind her back.  
"Why not?" I growled  
"He is like us, you never know, he might be...you know" Phoenix said. I looked at Crevan, I looked into his eyes, they were the same sea blue as Dad's.  
"You are a hero of skill..." I whipsered, Crevan nodded slightly, his gun remained pointing at me. There was a cry and sunset dived down and took Crevan's gun. He tried to grabbed her but she landed on my shoulder. A smiled drifted over my face, I stood up taller, If only dad could see me now.  
"Stupid bird" Crevan growled  
"tut,tut." I grinned waving Skorm in the air "leave Sunset alone, anyway seeing how you are unarmed I guess you should listen to me, got it?"  
"...I...Fine!" The captain narrowed his eyes angerily.  
"First release my sister and secondly, do you know how Crevan's parents are?" I said  
"Yes, his mother was the beautiful lillian, but his father, the most evil man in Albion, the devil himself..." the captian began as he untied Phoenix.  
"The Pirate King" I looked at Crevan, who looked confused.  
"I thought the Pirate king was a stor to sacre people?" Crevan admitted  
"No he is real. He is our father too" I went and stood next to Phoenix, Crevan looked ashamed.  
"You made me almost kill my own family!" Crevan turned on the captain.  
"Crevan, you see...I did it to..." The captian froze and Phoenix tied up his arms.  
"I'll tied him to the mast" Crevan said, "that way, we can head back to bowerstone and people will know what has happened."  
" Sure, I'll take the helm!" Phoenix ran up and began to steir towards the docks.  
"Thank you, you are nothing like your father" A child smiled  
" My father is't all bad you know" I told them."He made be evil..."  
"and a complete Ass hole at times" Phoenix added  
"But he is our father" I continued  
"and he cares a lot about us" Phoenix finished. I joined Phoenix by the helm and watched as the docks came stedily closer. My heart stopped as I saw who was at the dock, Our father, the queen and Andrew.  
"We are in deep trouble" I sighed  
"Still, atleast we saved the people" Phoenix said, She smiled "Surely that means they owes us."  
" We weren't meant to get involved...I have a feelinjg Dad cares more about our safty then the people." I caught Andrew's eyes and we reached port. Every one got off, Crevan pulled the old captain along with him.  
"I told you two not to get involved" Dad sighed, but the relief was showen in his eyes.  
"You two did splendidly, thank you." The Queen smiled thankfully.  
"Here's the captian" Crevan pushed the captian forward. "I was part of his crew..."  
"But, he found out he was using him, because of his heritage" Phoenix butted in.  
"His heritage?" Dad asked  
"Yes, can we go some where more privet?" I asked  
"Yes, lets head to the castle." Dad, the queen and Crevan went in a carriage, Phoenix rose midnight, while Andrew and I rode Sky. Andrew hugged me, he told me how worried he was and how happy he was to see me safe. I blushed, we followed th carriage, talking about what had happened on oard the slavery ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : i don't own fable

So , here's chapter 9. I have decided to add my other fanfiction on here, it is on my older account that I made when I forget this one, it is called Edelia-Adan the rebelling herop princess of brightwall. I hope, when i get round to putting it on you guys will read it. I hope i get more reviews for you people. Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 9 ~ Boy's! can't live with them, can't shoot them.

"WHAT!?" The Queen gasped, she looked at me, Phoenix and Crevan in disbalief.

"So, Reaver's has a son too." Andrew muttered

"Apparently so, but he will have to prove it first..." Dad said, he watched Crevant thoughtfully.

"The wheel of misfortune!" Phoenix and I said to together

"No!" the queen rose from the throne "Thqt thing is dangerous, You kept it!" she glared at Reaver.

"It is only fair!" I told her "Phoenix and I proved ourselves through the wheel of misfortune. If he can pass it only using a gun, then he is like me and Phoenix"

"If that is the only way to prove it, fine. But after it needs to be destroyed. " The Queen sighed heavily.

" Very well, Crevan, I suppose you can try and prove yourself, but tomorrow. "Reaver said" I need some rest"

"So, lets head home. " I smiled" I guess we all need to have a rest. " Reaver, Phoenix and Crevan went ahead, I stayed behind as Andrew wanted to talk to me.

" Adalia, I wanted to ask... Well, I was wondering if you...hadfeelingsforme. " Andrew blushed bright red.

" What? " I looked at him confused.

" I was wondering if you have feelings for me... " Andrew asked again, this time it was my time too blush.

" I am not sure what I feel... I feel something but I don't know if it is love or whatever " I said, choosing my words carefully.

" I see, I was only wondering, so you don't need to worry about it. " Andrew seemed a little disappointed" You should head home, it will be dark soon, I would hate it if you got hurt on the way home. "

" I'll see you tomorrow, at the hollow " I kissed his cheek lightly. Then, I mounted Sky and rode off home. At the castle gates I turned and saw Andrew waving, I raised my hand and continued home.

I got home just as the sun was setting. I entered the manor, Claire told me that dad had gone to bed and Phoenix was showing Crevan around.

" Would you be eating in the dinning hall or your room? " Claire asked

" I will eat in my room, if you don't mind. I have something to do " I smiled, Claire nodded and left, I went to my room. I sat at my desk, Katakana glittered in the Sunset. Sunset sat on the top of the mirror. I sighed, I placed Avo and Skorm on the desk. I yawned, I was worn out from the excitement of earlier. Though being pushed into a trap and being locked up was no fun, but finding a Brother was cool enough. I suddenly began to think if I had any more half siblings.

"Here's your tea, Miss Adalia" Claire placed a tray on my desk, I thanked her as she left. No one interupted my meal, I had a nagging feeling that was something was coming... I got a piece of papaer and began to write my feelings to see if it would help me make sense of them.

I feltt someone pushing me, I lazily opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep at my desk, Phoenix was standing next to me.

"Morning" I mubbled tiredly.

"It is almost lunch time" Phoenix chuckled "Crevan passed the test"

"So, number 3..."I smiled and stretched "Bet Dad's happy to have a son atleast."

"Yes, they are in the study at the moment, so I came to see if you were awake." Phoenix smiled

"Thanks for waking me, I promised to see Andrew today." I looked through my closet.

"You two are so cute together, a perfect couple!" Phoenix smiled

"Shut up" I grumbled, Phoenix left as I changed into a white dress. I took an apple from om the fruit bowl. I rode Midnight to the Hollow. Andrew was waiting for me, he waved at my approach.

" I thought you had forgotten about me " Andrew joked helping me off Sky.

" I woke up late. I am sorry " I pretended to pout, Andrew laughed.

" I forgive you my lady, I must remember you need your beauty sleep " Andrew grinned

" I fear that you are mixing up you life with mine, Your majesty. " I smirked at him.

" Toche." Andrew laughed

" So, what have I done to be called here? " I pretended to look sad.

" I just wanted to spend the day with you. And to see if Crevan passed " Andrew hugged me. I blushed fiercely and looked up at him.

" Crevan passed the test " I told him" I have a brother and Reaver finally has a son "

" I bet he is happy " Andrew smiled

" Yes, so, how do you want to spend our time together? " I looked at him

" Well, I have a picnic with me. I was going to ask what do you want to do? " Andrew still halt me in a loving hug.

" I like the idea of relaxing day. So I don't have anything to worry about. " I smiled

" A relaxing day it is " Andrew kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled.

For the rest of the day, we just talked. Mostly about what had happened yesterday, before we knew knew it, the sun was setting. Andrew kissed me good bye, we set off on our different ways. The moon had risen by the time I had got home. Phoenix was the one who had opened the door.

" Hawk! How was your date with Andrew? " Phoenix grinned

" It wasn't a date, just a relaxing day with a friend " I entered the manor, we headed to dad's study.

" Of cause it was. " Phoenix chuckled

" Shut up Phoenix " I grumbled, Crevan and Dad were talking about something as we entered.

" Ah, Hello girls" Dad smiled

" Hi, Phoenix told me that you passed." I told Crevan

"Yeah, it hard, but fun at the same time." Crevan said.

"How was your day Adalia? " Dad asked

" It was relaxing... Don't you dare say anything Phoenix! " I added as I saw a sly look cloud Phoenix's face.

" Fine. " She laughed, I rolled my eyes. We began to argue amongst ourselves.

" I must admit that I am happy I finally have a son " Reaver said to Crevan. I drew Avo just as Phoenix pulled hers out.

" Not that is anything wrong with having two daughters, of course " Dad said in a hurry. We put our guns back in their holsters.

" Any way it has been a long day. I am going to bed " I got up" See you in the morning"

" Good night, oh and tomorrow we will carry on with your studies " Dad said, I nodded and went to my room, Sunset had gone hunting so I left the window open. I changed into a nightgown and got into bed. I cuddled the blankets around me and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : i don't own fable.

Here's chapter 10, I have a great idea for a squel...That invoplves a very cute, but evil little girl X3, Yes, I am useing a typewritter help with the idea. Enjoy peeps.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 10~ Professor Abraham

I was woken by Claire at 6:00 sharp. I changed quickly and rushed to Dad's study. Claire said he wanted to see me. I knocked on the door and waited.

" Come in " Dad called, I opened the door, Dad had been talking to an middle aged man.

" You wanted to see me Dad? " I said

" Yes, this is Professor Abraham. " Dad introduced me to the man. " Due to the queen's request to see the factory records I will be busy and so will Claire. Professor Abraham is going to be your tutor "

" Ok" I nodded, I wondered what kind of man my tutor was...

" It is a pleasure to meet you, Adalia " Professor Abraham smiled " I hope we can get along "

" Me too " I agreed.

" Now, I have a few rules, lessons start at 8:30 and finish at 4:00. There will be 4 lessons a day with a break in between them. The breaks are 15 minutes, the lunch break is 25 minutes. " Professor Abraham told me

" Ok, when do we start? " I asked

" Tomorrow, you need to get what you need first. " Dad smiled, he gave me a pouch of gold coins and a list." I thought you would prefer to choose what kind of equipment you want. "

" Thank you Dad. " I smiled and left the room. Claire gave me a shoulder bag, where I put the gold pouch and the list. I let Oliver train Sky a little seeing how they were getting along, so I rode Midnight to Bowerstone Market. The streets were busy, I looked at the list it was simpler than I expected.

- New clothes

- Quill and ink

- Paper

I could get the stuff easily. First I got the Quills and ink. I found a lovely pure white quill and a gold dyed quill. I brought both with a book of paper. I spent a while in the clothes shop, I was looking through the dresses when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Andrew.

" A bit early for shopping, don't you think? " He smiled

" I know, Dad got me a tutor. I start tomorrow, so I have come to get my things... Do you think this is suitable for doing lessons? " I picked out a plain red dress, it would cover up most of my skin, apart from my neck and head.

" Yes. That colour will suit you too. " Andrew nodded, I paid for the dress and I put it in my saddle bag.

" Thank you Andrew, I must head back. I need to show Dad what I got and give him the change. " I smiled

" No problem, I hope to see you soon. " Andrew went off into the crowd. I mounted Midnight and made my way back to Lake view Manor. I returned just in time for lunch. I told Dad what I had brought, he was pleased with my decisions. After dinner, Dad had to get back to work, Crevan and Phoenix were training outside. I began to head to my room, but I was stopped by Professor Abraham.

" There you are, did you get your equipment? " he asked

" Yes, where will... " I began

" Follow me" He showed me to the library. I noticed that Dad's desk had been changed.

"I don't und... " I looked at him

" Your father gave me permission to change his desk so this can be your class room. " Abraham explained

" Oh, great" I smiled " What will I be learning?"

"History, Astrology, languages and writing combined with reading " Abraham told me.

" Languages? " I asked

" French, your father insisted that I should teach you how to speak it. " He smiled " I must say I am looking forward to see how much you improve with my teachings "

" I'm looking forward to learning " I replied

" Well, go and have fun. After Tomorrow you will be very busy " Abraham told me, I went off to my room, I lay the dress over the bottom of my bed ready for tomorrow, before going out to train with my siblings.

At dinner time, Dad told Crevan and Phoenix that between 8:30 and 4:00 the library was out of order, because I was going to be taught by Professor Abraham.

" Wow, getting the best education there Hawk " Phoenix grinned.

" That means I can try and kick your Ass at shooting " Crevan looked at Phoenix, she just grinned at his challenge. I knew that Nether of them would win.

" How long will I have too study for? " I asked Dad.

" Until you're 18, is that ok? " Dad said

" Sure, it will give me a chance to learn what I should know, Thank you for getting me a Proper professor Dad" I smiled

" It is quite alright, my dear. " Dad said" just promise to work hard, ok? "

" I promise" I nodded, I finished off my meal and headed up to my room. I sat at my desk for a little while, I began to draw. I tried to draw Dad's Dragonstomper 48. Once I had completed it, I found a pin and pined it to the wall. I had to admit, I needed to work on my drawing. I went to the window and looked out, Sunset was outside sitting on the gate. I leaned on the windowsill, the wind blew my hair back. The sun was setting, giving the sky a orange hue. I took a deep breath, I wasn't going to see Andrew for a every long while. I smiled slightly though, next time he would see me, I will be smarter than now. I got changed into a nightgown and got into bed. Someone knocked on the door, Dad entered.

" Have a good night, Adalia. " Dad smiled

" Good night Dad " I whispered as I closed my eyes and Dad closed the door.

I woke up at 8:00, the next morning, giving me 30 minutes to get changed and have breakfast. I didn't see Phoenix, Crevan or Dad on the way to the library. I entered the library, Professor Abraham smiled as I sat down.

" Are you ready, Adalia? " He asked

" Yes, lets get started. " I smiled, Professor Abraham nodded and my first lesson got underway.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I don't own fable

I finnished this shortly after chapter 10 so here it is,it is based 3 years after chapter 10. I must thank all the viewers who read my story thank you!So here is, Enjoy.

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 11 ~ Dragonstomper 48's

I stood in the library, reading a book. I wore a gold ball gown, my hair was tied up with a silver ribbon. I paced slightly, I was 18 today. Professor Abraham had left after giving me a new quill. Dad came in wearing his usual suit.

" Are you coming Adalia? " He asked

" Yes, Father. " I put the book down and took my Father's arm. " Who has come? "

" The Royal family have, Crevan and Phoenix are dieing to see you again. I believe someone who claims to be your cousin has come, and many nobles. " Dad smiled

" You mean my cousin Brandon? " I looked at him

" That's him, it will be a great party Father, thank you " I hugged him

" Think nothing of it, darling. " He smiled, we entered the ballroom. Everyone looked at me, I had changed considerably since anyone had seen me last. I saw Phoenix and Crevan, they both grinned. I also saw my cousin Brandon.

" Brandon, it is good to see you. " I smiled and went over to him.

" You too Adalia, I thought Reaver had shot ya when you didn't return " He hugged me

" I am fine, I was never in any real danger " I told him

" Apart from the time when got on board the slaver ship. " Phoenix grinned, I giggled at the memory.

" That was fun though" I admitted

" You must tell me about it" Brandon said "I have my own adventure to tell you about!"

"I can't wait to hear it! " I smiled, the party began.

After a while, I went outside for some fresh air.

" You look beautiful " I heard a familiar voice, I turned to see Andrew.

" Thank you, your majesty " I bowed politely, Andrew laughed.

" You have changed a lot, but you are even more beautiful since I last saw you " Andrew smiled sweetly, I smiled, blushing slightly.

" I have changed, that much I already knew " I chuckled.

" Adalia? " Dad came out holding a box.

" Father? " I looked at him

" This is my birthday present to you " I took the box and opened it, I almost dropped it.

" You shouldn't have! " I picked up the legendary Dragonstomper 48.

" It is fine, you know only 6 were ever made, for 6 lucky people" Dad smiled

" Well, not so lucky, you killed the 5 of them already. " I smiled, then hugged Dad" Thanks, and I promise not to shoot anyone without asking you first " I joked

" Happy birthday " Dad smiled, he went back inside

" Do you want my present? Or is the Dragonstomper enough? " Andrew asked

" Go on? " I smiled, I put the gun in a shoulder bag that Phoenix got me.

" Close your eyes " Andrew told me. I did, I felt Andrew take my necklace off, but he soon put it back around my neck. " Ok, you can open your eyes now " he said. I did and my hand flew up to the necklace. Next to the gun charm was a another two charms, one in the shape of a Hawk, the other in the shape of a horse.

" Andrew... Thank you! " I looked at him smiling.

" It is the last two of the Archon's gems " Andrew smiled " I found them a year ago" Andrew grinned " Now you have finished your studies, will you meet up with me tomorrow? "

" I would love too " I nodded, music started playing. I smiled at Andrew." Now, your majesty, will you be asking me to dance? "

" only if you agree to dance with me. " Andrew halt out his arm" My lady " he added slyly

" Then, lets show everyone how to dance " I giggled, Andrew chuckled softly, we walked on to the dance floor. I had learnt to dance in my free time, my Dad had taught me. I was graceful, Andrew was surprised at my dancing.

" I never knew that you were such a graceful dancer" Andrew admitted

"My Dad taught me to dance in between my lessons. " I explained, I looked into his emerald eyes. His dark brown hair fell across his eyes, I never thought I would find him attrative, but I admit he was quite handsome.

" I am glad you have finished your studies, I am going to spend most of my time with you " Andrew blushed, I followed suit blushing ferociously.

" I will do my best to remember that " I smiled, I almost squealed when dipped me back.

" I love you, Adalia " Andrew whispered, I stayed quiet as Andrew pulled me upright, the song slowed to a stop. Andrew let me go, I made an excuse to get away and rushed off, my cheeks burning red. I reached the lake and took a deep breath. I hadn't seen him for 3 years... I hardly knew him at all... I sighed, but I was 18 now... I knew that I settle down... But I hated the idea of doing everything for my husband... I sighed heavily, why was I even thinking about this? I looked up at the sky, I was wondering whether I could be happy with Andrew... I shook my head, come on Adalia, you need to get your head together! Phoenix joined me.

" Are you ok? " she asked

" No, Andrew just said something and now I can't stop thinking about it. " I told her

" What did he say? " Phoenix looked up at the sky too.

" He said... 'I love you' " I repeatedly his words

" Wow, I heard that his dad wants him to find a wife by the end of Spring " Phoenix said" I should start calling you Princess "

" I can't Phoenix, I know a good wife is submitive to the house and her husband. " I bowed my head" I won't survive a life like that " I looked at her

" Oh, Hawk...I am sure Andrew will treat you as an equal " Phoenix placed a hand on my shoulder. She left me with my thoughts.

I stayed outside for a long while, Dad joined me, and told me that the party was over and everyone was gone.

" Phoenix told me what was on your mind " He said" And Andrew wanted me to give you this" He halt out a small box... I opened it, inside was a gold ring with little bits of gems stuck all over it. I felt tears slowly roll down my face, I closed the box. "Adalia?"

"I... Does he want me as his bride? " I questioned

" Yes... " Dad said

" I...can't. " I looked at dad," I can't live a life of being in someone else's control, I like him, but I am not ready "

" I am sure he will understand, but I guess he will prefer to hear it from you. " I looked at the box. I ran to the stable, Sky was asleep so I saddled up Midnight, I raced down the path. Sunset flew next to me.

" Go on, find Andrew! " I told her, she cried and sped up. I saw Sunset circling not to far away, I speared Midnight on. I spotted the royal carriage, it had stopped. Andrew was outside it, he was surprised to see me, but he looked hopeful. His mother stood next to him. I dismounted and went over to him.

" Adalia, why did you come after us? " Andrew asked " It is dark and the path is dangerous at night. "

" I...have to tell you something... " I sighed" I like you Andrew, but I am afraid to be anyone's bride at the moment. " I looked at him

" Why? " Andrew gazed into my eyes.

" I don't want to be a submitive wife" I said, Andrew burst out laughing. I stood there looking at him in confusion, his mother was chuckling softly. I watched the pair of them, wondering what I had said that was funny...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer _ I don't own fable ( if i did i would marry reaver and ben)

so, Adalia and the prince are due to get married X3, I hope you enjoyed that part. Anywhom, heres chapter 12

* * *

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ Chapter 12 ~ the untamed heart and the young hero.

"Adalia, that is why I want to marry you" Andrew laughed "Your sense of adventure is so amazing. I love you for it, always."

"You do...? " I said

" Yes, truthfully, I would hate to have a submitive wife " Andrew smiled " You have a wild heart, it reminds me of a untamed mare in the wild. The wolves are jealous of your untame nature, no one can break you "

" You really think so? " I blushed

" Yes, so, Adalia will you be my untame nature princess? " Andrew asked, I opened the box. Andrew took the ring out.

" I guess, it wouldn't hurt... " I smiled at him " Yes... " Andrew slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me.

" Your father will hate this! " the queen laughed

" Why? " I looked at her

" He hates Reaver, he won't be pleased that I am marrying his daughter " Andrew explained" But if he hurts you, I will have him done for treason "

" I will make sure he won't come near Millfield. " The Queen smiled

" You should head home, my dear. As I have said, the road is dangerous at night. " Andrew gave me a last kiss. I mounted Midnight again. I watched as the carriage left my sight before heading home.

I gave Midnight's reins to the stable hand, and went inside. Dad, Phoenix and Crevan were waiting there for me.

" So? " Crevan asked

" So what? " I looked at them

" Ahhh! " Phoenix squealed and grabbed my hand and looked at the ring." You said yes! "

" I thought you didn't want to be a submitive wife? " Dad grinned

" Andrew said he didn't want a submitive wife, and that my 'untame heart', as he calls it, is what attracted him to me in the first place " I explained

" So, future princess! " Crevan grinned" Good going sis"

" Yeah, Good for you Cuz" Brandon smiled

"It has been an exciting day for all of us, we should get some rest for tomorrow " Dad said, we all agreed and we went up to our rooms. Sunset sat on the windowsill, I changed and got into bed. I smiled, I had found someone who liked the idea of a none-submitive wife, I fell asleep with the idea of a wedding...

I woke early the next morning, before anyone else. I changed into a pair of adventure trousers and a plain white top. I put Avo and my Dragonstomper 48 in my holsters. Tieing my hair into a ponytail, I made my way to the dinning hall. I ate alone, I told Claire to tell my dad that I have gone to see Andrew. I decided to ride Sky today and we set off the Hollow.

" Andrew? " I called dismounting Sky, Sunset landed on the saddle, it was unusually quiet." Andrew? " I opened up the entrance, I had to push a load of Heather to get inside. I froze at the sight before me... A group of Bandit were in the middle of eating. They all looked at me, I turned to run, but they caught me before I could reach the entrance.

" Look at what we got her'" One said.

"Let me go! " I yelled, I heard the sound of a horse running. Sky had got away. I knew he would bring help.

" A beauty, a pearl" Their leader took my chin in his grip and pulled my face up to look at him.

"I believe that the correct term, or a more suitable term, is a rose amongst thorns. " I said

" Ohh, a clever little girl too" he grinned, I smelt booze on his breath. I wrinkled my nose, it was vile.

I found myself tied up in the hideout, I glared at anyone who came near me. Only the leader wasn't intimidated by my glare, and at one point sat next to me to try flirting. I tried not to laugh at his failing attempts.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but I heard hooves on the ground, the bandits were too busy drinking to hear it. I laughed at their reaction when Andrew, Reaver and the Queen came in. The Queen and Reaver began fighting, while Andrew untied my arms.

"I am glad to see you ok, I went to your dad's and was worried when Sky returned without you " Andrew hugged me.

" We should catch up later. We need to get rid of these guys" I drew my two guns

"Ok" Andrew nodded, I shot at the bandits, working together we were able to get rid of them very quickly." Adalia, look out! " I turned to see the leader leering down at me, before I could do anything, he was knocked away by a fire ball. I looked at the way the fire came and was surprised to see Andrew with his hand outstretched.

" You're a hero " I smiled, Andrew grinned.

" You're not the only one who worked hard the last 3 years" Andrew grinned , I chuckled.

Soon, the bandits were gone and Andrew embraced me.

" I guess bandits found this place during the last 3 years. " Andrew said, he looked relived, I knew that he relived that he got here before they hurt me.

" I am fine, trust me. Thanks for coming to my aid" I smiled

" Anything for a damsel in distress " Andrew chuckled

" Come on you two. " Dad laughed

" If you want a romantic break, you can have the castle gardens to yourselves"

"But Father, if he sees Adalia, he will go mad. You saw him yesterday. He completely lost it! " Andrew said

" Leave your father to me " The Queen told him

" Fine, Adalia if my father annoys us you have my permission to shoot him " Andrew looked at me seriously, I just nodded.

" I am sure he'll know not to touch my daughter, she'll be the least of his worries " Dad assured us. We laughed, Dad had riden Midnight here. He mounted her and told me that he would see me at dinner. The Queen went back in a carriage, while Andrew and I rode Sky. I hugged Andrew as he led Sky on. I watched as the scenery changed as we passed into Bowerstone Market. I saw many people watching me, I guessed everyone knew about me and Andrew, I didn't care. I was sure that they would trust me in time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own fable**

I was going to put when wthis reaches 500 views i will put the wedding . well I was too late, I love you my readers! I hope this fanfiction is ok, i do wish you would review more, good or bad i don't mind. any way, once i have planned the wedding i type it up and upload it.

Anyway, here's chapter 13, hope you like it XD (sorry it is shorter then the others)

* * *

**Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~chapter 13~ father-in-law and the wedding dress **

We had reached the castle safety. Andrew and I went to the castle gardens, there were no nobles there today, which was a bonus. I hated it as they watched '_lesser_' people like hawks. Andrew and I sat by the pond, I was leaning against him while his arm was wrapped around my waist. He told me about his hero training, I listened intensely to his every word.

"I am glad you agree to be my bride, Adalia. " he smiled nuzzling my neck." My father would have chosen my bride if you disagreed, yet, he hates my choice. "

" Because of my father? " I looked up into his eyes. They reminded me of a forest when the sun shines through the leaves making it a bright green. I wasn't at all surprised when Andrew nodded.

" there was an incident that involved my father being kidnapped on Reaver's orders " Andrew explained" he has hated Reaver and anyone who is connected to Reaver in anyway "

" I think most people don't trust me yet because I am his daughter, but I know that in time they will " I looked back at the pond. "Yes, anyway, would you like a drink? I am a terrible host not to have asked earlier." Andrew hugged me.

"I would love one, my dear host " I grinned as he helped me to my feet, we went to the kitchen. The Maids made me a lovely cup of tea. They seem cheerful and happy about Andrew's engagement to me. I fell into deep conversion with the one of the msids, while Andrew spoke quietly with the head cook.

" What in avo's name is _'she' _doing here? " we all turned to see King Elliot standing in the doorway looking furious.

" _'She' _is my fiancee, Adalia has every right to be here! " Andrew growled protectively, Elliot glared at me.

" She is the daughter of a monster! " Elliot said

" So says someone who hates me because of my father! " I butted in, Elliot looked at me as if I was a bit of dust that had been forgotten.

" I will not hesitate to kill you here and now. " Elliot warned

" Wouldn't that be treason? After all, I am marrying your son." I grinned, he was speechless, he just glared at me again before leaving us in peace.

"You're brave to stand up to the king! " The head cook looked at me in surprise

" That's why I wanted to marry her..." Andrew looked at me dreamily. I blushed, but smiled all the same.

"Well, I know that I will enjoy working for you in the near future. Have you considered a wedding date? " the cook asked

" I don't know, a few weeks... Next month maybe... " Andrew said" What do you think? "

" Next month sounds fine, a few weeks sounds too rushed" I told him

"Good point... Next month it is, we have a lot to plan " Andrew hugged me

" I should head home, Father is expecting me in time for tea" I kissed his cheek, he bid me fair well as I made my way home.

I met Brandon on the way back, he gladly decided to walk me back.

"So, what adventures have you had? " I asked him.

" Well, I joined the light and I have been fighting the shadows ever since. " Brandon told me. I stopped to look at him

" you work for the light? " I repeated

" yeah, what's wrong with that? " Brandon asked

" Nothing, as long as you promise not to hurt my father. He may be a shadow, but he is the only parent that cares about me " I continued walking

" I knew that you would say that " Brandon chucked" I never planed to attack Reaver in the first place. "

" That's good news " I smiled

" Anyway, tell me about the slavery ship! " Brandon laughed. I told him what had happened on the ship, he laughed.

" What's so funny? " I asked

" You were never one to make things easy " he smirked, I rolled my eyes. Brandon headed home once we had reached Lake view manor gates. As soon as I got inside, I headed straight to my room. I collapsed on to my bed, with a sigh.

" Adalia? " Dad came into my room.

" Yes? " I looked up at him

" Are you ok? " he sounded really concerned

" I am fine, but we have decided a wedding day " I sat up

" When will it be? " Dad sat next to me.

" Next month " I replied" I don't even know what dress to wear"

" Don't worry about it, my dear. " Dad smiled reassuringly. " I am sure that Queen Vanessa will help you find a dress "

" Yeah, Thanks dad. " Will you walk me down the aisle?" I asked

"I would love too. And most frankly, I would have been upset if you asked someone else " Dad smiled

" Thanks Dad! " I smiled and hugged him. He chucked, but hugged me back. I loved my family.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own fable, unfortunately.

_Here comes the bride, all dressed in white _

_With ribbons and cake on her wedding day _

At last, the wedding. Hope you enjoy it.

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 14 ~ THE WEDDING!

I stood in front of a full length mirror. My hair had been put into a bun, my wrung my hands nervously. I wore a lovely long white dress with a flower neckline. I took a deep breath, I muttered my vows under my breath. I agreed to write my own vows, Andrew was to write his own vows too. I went over to a red soft chair, I sat down, being careful not to mess up the dress.

" Adalia? " I heard someone call

" Yes? " I stood up again, as Queen Vanessa and my father came in.

" You look beautiful " Vanessa smiled

" I am sad to give you away " Dad admitted

" I will always be your little girl, no matter what happens " I hugged him.

" Well, I must admit that Elliot may try and ruin today. He hates the idea of our family joining Reaver's " Vanessa warned us

" leave it to me " Dad tapped his dragonstomper 48 lightly. I laughed, while Vanessa rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

" I don't want anyone to be murdered today. " Vanessa said" It is a special day after all. "

" Fine" Dad agreed. I smiled weakly.

" Anyway, let's get you down to the throne room " Vanessa smiled

" Right, we can't keep Andrew waiting " Dad offered me his arm, as Queen Vanessa went ahead. I took his arm nervously, he patted my hand reassuringly. I smiled, this was a step into a new life. I hope I am ready for this...

I found myself walking down the aisle, everyone was watching. Some girls my age glared at me evilly, while some of the older generation were crying into scraps of lace. I looked up at Andrew, he gazed at me. His best man, his friend, Mike, was muttering to him up his breath.

Dad seemed to sense my feelings and gave my hand a friendly squeeze. I smiled weakly as I stopped beside Andrew and dad sat down. The Abbott of the temple of light stood before us.

" Dearly Beloved, Prince Andrew of Albion and Adalia daughter of Reaver have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their marriage – their wedding. We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists. " at this point we looked at each other and smiled before turning back to the Abbott. " This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days of your lives. " Andrew watched his father shift uncomfortably. I knew that Elliot was ready to complain about the wedding. I watched my father, he lightly tap his dragonstomper 48 lightly. I smiled weakly.

"Adalia will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

" I do " I said

" Andrew , will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "

" I do " Andrew mimicked my words proudly, I smiled.

" Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage? " the Abbott asked the guests. We both turned to see Elliot stand.

" I hope you don't plan on ruining their special day " Reaver said quite loudly. Elliot opened his mouth to say something, but instead he turned and left.

" Please, continue " Andrew told the Abbott who smiled.

" of cause " he smiled " Andrew, please repeat after me : I, Prince Andrew of Albion "

" I, Prince Andrew of Albion " Andrew said

" take you Adalia to be my wife, to love and to cherish till death do us part. "

" Take you Adalia to be my wife, to love and to cherish till death do us part. " Andrew finished

" Adalia repeat after me : I, Adalia daughter of Reaver "

" I, Adalia daughter of Reaver " I said

" take you Andrew to be my husband, to love and to cherish till death do us part. "

" Take you Andrew to be my husband, to love and to cherish till death do us part. " I concluded

" This is a moment of dedication. The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are. Individuals are fragile relationships are fragile, too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family. On this wedding day, I ask you not only to be friends of Andrew and Adalia together, friends of the relationship. May the flow of your love help brighten the fate of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage. " the Abbott smiled at us both. " From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love that is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made each of you repeat after me? I, Andrew, give to you Adalia this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed."

" I, Andrew, give to you Adalia this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed. " Andrew slipped a gold ring with a ruby rose onto my finger.

" I, Adalia, give to you Andrew, this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and respect you. With this ring, I thee wed. " I slipped a similar ring on to his.

" Before this gathering, Andrew and Adalia have promised each other their love and have given each other rings to wear as a sign of their deep commitment. Therefore I declare that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. " at his words, Andrew pulled me close and kissed me, the guests cheered and Mike wolf whistled. We broke apart, we smiled. I couldn't help laughing slightly. Dad and Queen Vanessa approached us.

" Dad? " I looked at him confused " Are you crying? "

"No its liquid pride, totally different " he grinned wiping his eyes. I smiled.

" I am proud to announce that you are now the crowned princess of Albion " Vanessa place a tira on my head. I smiled, and Andrew pulled me into a loving embrace.

" Ready for the party? " he asked me

" Yes, shall we go, my prince? " I smiled

" yes, let us go " Andrew kissed me, then we headed to the ballroom, where the party had already began. My new life had just begun.

_Author's note : anyone notice the reference? If you do please answer. ^o^ hope you enjoyed it. _


	15. Chapter 15

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 15 ~ To save a shadow.

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

So, Albion now has a new princess and Reaver has a son-in-law. Here's chapter 15.(this is my longest story at this current time. (Yay). Over 700 views ^o^.

I spent the whole party next to Andrew, people came over to congratulate us. Dad made himself rather merry. Andrew, no matter how much I asked, refused to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. After about 5 hours, people began to head home. Andrew had gone to have a private word with Dad and Queen Vanessa. Phoenix had pulled me into a hug, around about 34 minutes ago, and she hadn't let me go. I yawned, Craven was trying to get me out of Phoenix's strong embrace. "

" I think it is time we got going, we have quite a long journey ahead" Andrew smiled, phoenix let me go (finally), but I was pulled into Andrew's embrace.

" I doubt I'll make it. I'll surely die of being over loved" I joked. Andrew chuckled.

" Stay safe" Dad kissed my forehead.

" I will dad, promise. And I won't shoot anyone" I grinned, dad smiled proudly at me. A carriage was waiting outside for us. " Now will you tell me where we are going? " I looked at him

"It's a surprise " Andrew laughed. We got into the carriage. I waved to my family. When they were out of sight. I leaned back, Andrew took my hand." I promise that you will enjoy this trip "

" I trust it will " I smiled, I leaned against Sndrew, I was tired out from today's events.

" You should rest, I will wake you " Andrew said. I nodded, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

" Time to wake up Princess" Andrew muttered, I woke up, I yawned. I looked out of the window, we were at a dock.

" What th... " I couldn't finish as Andrew picked me up and carried me to a big ship.

" There you are! " Phoenix came over" Right, if there is a single scratch on my ship I will kill you " She warned Andrew. I was half asleep, I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

I woke up in a nice bed, I heard waves. So, we were on a cruise. I snuggled back into the bed. I felt someone behind me, I shuffled around and looked into the face of my dearly loved prince. He smiled at me lazily.

" Good morning, my love " He smiled and hugged me softly.

" Morning, now will you tell me where we are going? " I cuddled into his warm body.

" It is still a surprise, so you will have to wait. We will be there soon anyway" Andrew smiled and kissed my forehead.

" I guess I can wait a little longer " I mumbled, I didn't want to leave the warmth of his body, but a minute later the crew said land ahead, our destination. We got into clean clothes. I was slightly embarrassed about dressing while Andrew was in the cabin too, but we were husband and wife, I would have to get use to it.

" Coming Adalia? " Andrew asked, I was trying to lace up my corset, I usually had Claire to help.

" Just...trying to...get this...on.. " I gasped

" Don't wear it if you find it uncomfortable" Andrew said, he smiled at my continued failing attempts.

" But, my father... " I began.

" I won't tell him. Anyway you are the princess and my future Queen of Albion " Andrew said, he took my corset. Before I could say anything else, he pulled a dress over my head, he wss dressing me like a child. When he had finished tieing up the back, I turned to face him.

" I was capable of doing that myself " I told him

" I know, but you would have spent forever getting that damned corset on" Andrew chuckled, I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help smiling.

We left the ship, Andrew had blind folded me and was leading me into the unknown.

" Here we are " Andrew took off my blind fold. I gasped, we were standing outside a manor.

" Where are we? " I looked at him

" Bloodstone, I know it ain't that great, but your father offered us to go to his old manor." Andrew explained.

" I heard of this place and for the longest time, wished to run and live here." I told him, as we entered the manor, Maids were rushing around. I saw claire, dad must of sent them ahead. " I guess, part of me has alwas been here, because of my father"

"Well, want to see the bed room?" Andrew asked.

"Ok" I followed him up the staires, it took us a few minutes to find the bed rooms.

"Your dad is crazy, what made him want a house to be built like this?" Andrew gasped

"Well, my father likes puzzles, maybe that is why. This is like a maze, a puzzle" I said, I looked in the two rooms.

"Which room do you like?" Andrew asked

"The second one, it has a fire place" I said

"We'll sleep in the second room then" Andrew pulled me into a hug.

" Prince Andrew, Princess Adalia! " Claire came rushing up staires.

" Claire? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"People are trying to break in. " Claire wsd terrified. I drew my dragonstomper, as I ran down staires. I opened the door. I was surprised to see the whole town of Bloodstone was outside.

" We want Reaver! " Someone yelled

" We want his blood before the pirates do! " another said

" Reaver isn't here. He is Millfields" Andrew joined my side.

"You're the Prince?! " someone gasped

" Yes, and this is my wife " Andrew told them.

" Wait, what pirates? Why are they after my father? " I looked at the people

" Your father! He is going down, and a new pirate king will rise. " a big bloke laughed.

" Not if I can help it! " I growled.

" What will you do against hundreds of pirates? Even if you are princess? " A child asked, my eyes traveled to a hill. _**The shadows**_.

" I have an idea, Andrew return to Bowerstone, and warn the Queen. I have some people to meet. " I looked at him

" Are you sure? " Andrew asked

" I'll be fine" I kissed his cheek "I will return" with that, I ran through the crowed, I didn't stop runing until I reached the shadow court.

I entered the dark halls and went to the deepest chamber with three thrones. Three shadows appeared.

'_**Welcome.' **_The one in the middle said

_**'Welcome.' **_the one to his left repeated

_**'Welcome.' **_he last one greeted me.

" You are the shadows of the shadow court, correct? " I stood tall, yet I was afraid.

_**'Indeed, and who are you? We sense a lot of darkness in you ' **_The middle one, who was clearly the boss, said

" I am Adalia, daughter of Reaver " I introduced myself

_**' Reaver has a child? One born with a shadow inside' **_ The shadow was surprised

" Yes, but he is in danger, but I fear that I will not be able to save my father from all the enemies that he will surely face" I told them bravely.

_**'And you want us to help? ' **_ It asked

" Yes, I know you will want something in return" I looked at them

_**' You know us well Daughter of Reaver. What will be worth your father's life? ' **_ their red eyes burned into mine, they seemed to look away when I gave them an icy stare.

" I will give my soul, as my father did" I placed a hand on my heart

_**' You are young, younger than Reaver was when he came to us. We will give help, not for your soul, you have always been ours since your birth. ' **_The shadow king looked at me

" Then what will you want to help me for? " I asked, I was desperate for help

_**' Become the Shadow Princess. Become our light' **_ I was surprised at that.

" Of cause! " I said quickly before they could change their minds.

_**'Than, let us save a shadow, Princess' **_The shadows said in unison.

" Yes" I nodded, I hoped Andrew wouldn't hate me for my decision.

_Author's note : Hey, I am happy with the turn out of this fan fiction. I am sad to tell you that there are only a few chapters left, unless someone has an amazing idea. I will be sad when this does end, but, as I have mentioned in a pervious chapter, I have an idea for a second story. Well, hope you enjoyed it ^_^ _


	16. Chapter 16

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 16 ~ The best honeymoon activity... Saving the in-laws

_I am a very happy pony people *nibbles on a flower * this is a fantastic turn out, I love you all! Expecially Georgia Claw, my first reviewer. So, soon this story will come to an end... *Sniffle*... Here's chapter 16._

I ran through Wraithmarsh, through brightwood, and to Millfields. It had taken 4 days to reach this place. I felt the shadows not far behind me.

I saw my family by Bower lake.

"Hi! " I yelled, I race over to them.

" Adalia! " Andrew embraced me

" I must tell you something, I knew we couldn't take the pirates on by ourselves... " I began

" So, you got help! Great! " Queen Vanessa smiled

" Sort of, the closest allies were my father's friends in Wraithmarsh. " I told them

" The shadow court " Craven said, " Dad told me about them

" They agreed to help, under on condition.. " I looked at them all.

" What did you agree to do Adalia? " Andrew asked

" They asked me to become the shadow Princess, to be their light. I won't need to sacrifice people like my father" I said

" Wow, you got a decent deal there sis" Craven patted my back.

" So, shall we go to try and save Dad? " Phoenix asked.

" Let's go, I can't stand the idea of someone killing Dad just to claim a title! " I growled, Phoenix told me that Dad had been taken just before she had waved Andrew off on her ship.

" I hope he's ok" I sighed, we reached Bowerstone Industrial's dock. I saw a battered looking ship.

" There he is " Andrew said

" how are we going to get there? " I asked

" You and Andrew can take my ship, the fire bird, it is fast, you two can stall them. We will take another boat " Phoenix said " I assure you that the Fire Bird is the fastest ship in Albion "

" Thank you Phoenix! " I hugged her, than Andrew and I went on board the Fire Bird. As Phoenix had said, it was a very fast ship, no wonder we had reached Bloodstone within a night. On silent sails, The Fire Bird approached the ship, on which my father was kept hostage. Andrew gripped my hand.

" Are you ok? " I looked at him

" I just get a little sea sick" Andrew smiled weakly.

" After we stop this madness, we can stay with on land." I hugged him " I promise"

" I trust you Adalia. Always have, always will" Andrew smiled and kissed my forehead.

" Than lets get this over and done with. " I drew my gun, and pointed the barrel at the man at the other ships helm. I fired, and the man slumped to the ground, Andrew smirked.

" You never miss a shot, just like Reaver. " he chuckled " Now, for the honeymoon activity, saving the in - law" I giggled, but stopped as I noticed a Canon ball, I pulled Andrew out of the way as it whizzed over us, crashing into the mast. We watched as the mast fell, smashing through the deck, we were going down! Andrew wrapped his arm around my waist, than jumped...

Andrew had let me go as soon as we hit the water. I was pulled out of the water and on to a deck. I looked up into the face of the ugliest nan I had ever seen!

" Adalia?!" I heard my father, I turned and saw my father and Andrew tied up.

" Reaver's kid? What a pretty little gem you are " the man leaned closer. I was most gagged at the smell of his breath. " I think I'll keep you... " He touched my chin, making me look at him.

" Leave my wife alone! " Andrew growled

" Wife? Princess of Albion too? My, my, what luck" He grinned

" Hey! " Phoenix yelled, jumping on board.

" Phoenix... " I began

" You destroyed my ship! " Phoenix came over to the man. Drawing her gun, she pointed it at a random crew member and shot him" And, I ain't leaving until I get my revenge"

" Really little girl, who are you? " the man asked

" Phoenix, pirate princess, and daughter of Reaver " Phoenix saluted with her gun.

" Don't you know what your dad has done? " the man looked at her

" Well, Reaver may not be the winner of the best dad award..." I said

" Nor is he the purest person in Albion... " Phoenix added

" He may be a complete man whore. " Craven agreed, joining Phoenix. I got to my feet.

" You 3 are not helping " Dad sighed

" But...He is the only dad we've got " Phoenix said

" Not to mention completely awesome! " Craven chuckled

" And you can take my dignity and whatever else, but you will never take our father! " I concluded, standing in front of dad and Andrew.

" You three are confident" The man boomed out laughing. Quicker than lighting, I drew my gun, and shot him between the eyes. He fell to the floor, everyone looked at me.

" What? He was bugging me " I looked at them innocently. Shadows appeared on the deck, killing the crew that had helped in the capture of my father. The shadows left once all the men were dead.

" Why did the shadows help? " Dad asked, Craven was helping him to his feet.

" I made a deal with them. " I said" They promised to help, if I became the shadow Princess, their guiding light. " I told him

" Never trust the shadows Adalia, they never mean what they say, and change what you ask for " Dad hugged me" Don't let them get inside your head, my dear, that was the mistake I made" he added in a whisper so only I could hear him.

" I'll be fine Dad... " I hugged him back. Phoenix and Craven joined in for a group hug. I looked over at Andrew and Vanessa. They hugged too, Andrew looked over at me. He smiled, I smiled back, nothing was more important than the family you have and the friends you make. People who didn't know that were missing out on life. I never wanted to be close to losing my family again. I made a mental note to ask the shadows to keep an eye on my family, so they would never have to face danger alone.

_Author's note : Annnnnd, it is done!... Well, that chapter anyway. I say there is about 3 or 4 chapters left... I thank you again readers, for never giving up on this story. The next story is Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals. Those who have read chapter 1, what do you think? It is only a preview, when this story ends, I will begin to add more chapters to it. Anywho... Tally-ho! _


	17. Chapter 17

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 17 ~ The Oakfield farm

_*Looks a piece of paper* I have calculated how many chapters are left... 3... This story will have 20 chapters, believe me, it is the longest story I have ever written. Most of my stories at least 12, maybe 13 chapters. This is a record for me guys! Of course, I plan for Candy's story to be longer. Enjoy! _

I woke up in Andrew's embrace the day after we saved our father from a pirate who wanted his title of pirate king. Andrew was still asleep, I carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to wake him, than left the room. The castle was bigger on the insids than I first thought, after 6 or 7 turns, I was lost. I looked at the paintings, hoping I had past them before getting lost.

" Good morning Adalia " Vanessa came out of a room, Elliot close behind her.

" Sorry, I got lost, I was trying to find my way back " I bowed my head to her.

" There is no need for that, we are family now" Vanessa smiled warmly "And Andrew has a plan, I think you will like" She began to lead me through the maze of hallways.

" Really? " I looked up at her, I had never thought I would end up marrying the great hero's son, but I did! I wonder what my mother would say?

" Yes, I am sure he will like to tell you himself " Vanessa smiled

" Ok, Your majesty, may I ask, But what happened to my mother? " I looked away.

" She is in the dungeons, you are welcome to go and see her if you wish " Vanessa said. " And you realise that you can call me mother or, at least Vanessa" We stopped in the main hall, but Elliot carried on towards the dining hall. " Or Nessa"

" I'll call you mother, and where are the dungeons? " I asked

" Major Finn! " Mother called, and man with amazingly blonde haor and blue eyes came over.

" Yea, your majesty? " he asked

" Please escort Princess Adalia to the woman who refuses to pay taxes" mother told him

" Of course " he bowed" This way princess" " followed the Major down into the lower levels of the castle. " You have a guest " Major Finn stopped out side a prison cell. " I'll leave you in peace princess" Major from left.

" What Princess, Albion has no... Adalia!? " She looked up at me.

" Mom... " I looked at her sadly

" You... A princess? " She looked amazed

" Prince Andrew and I were wed a few days ago " I explained " And Father accepted me "

" I am surprised, I had hoped he had shot you... " Before she could say anymore, I stood up.

" You never change. If you excuse me, I must join Andrew for breakfast" I ran to the door.

" One day, you will become as worthless as the old farm. " my mom crackled. I opened the door, major Finn was surprised to see me crying.

" Are you ok? " He asked

" I am fine... I just need some time alone. " I told him.

" Follow me" Finn led me to the main hall, just as Andrew was coming down the staires.

" Adalia! What's wrong? " Andrew rushed over and quickly embraced me.

" Just my mother, I let her get to me... I am fine, honest " I smiled at him

" If you say so, and I have a plan. Of course, my father hates having you here and we can't exactly live at your father's... Si, we rebuilt your old farm, all the animals have been returned, including Sunset, Sky and Midnight... I was thinking we could live there. " Andrew told me " Lead an honest life, until my mother believes it is time that we took over... Not that my father will be too pleased"

" My old farm. You rebuilt it? " I looked at him hopefully.

" Yes... So, is it a good idea? "Andrew asked.

" No... " I looked up at him " It's a brilliant Idea! " I kissed him " Thank you..."

"So, you agree? " Mother came out of the dining hall.

" Yes, we shall leave today" Andrew smiled

" I need to tell my father " I said. Andrew and I planed out today... We had to pack, which I had to return home to do, I also need to tell my family, all but my imprisoned mother. I changed, had a slice of toast before taking a carriage to my dad's.

I knocked on the door and waited, Phoenix opened the door.

" Sis, come on in! " Phoenix let me past. Dad and Craven were in the study. I gathered them together and told them the plan.

" So, you will be heading north of Bowerstone market. " Dad said, I nodded.

" We plan on heading out before days end" I looked at him, he seemed a little down.

" At least we can still visit " dad smiled

" And I will find time to visit here, I hate to leave you... But, like all little Hawks, I must leave the nest to find my own way"

" Yes, you do. Just promise you will be careful. " Dad said.

" Promise " I hugged him, my family helped tidy away my room. I was taking my katakana from the queen, clothes, the really rubbish drawing of a dragonstomper 48, my dragonstomper 48 and Avo. I gave Skorm to my Dad.

" Please look after it" I told him

" I will. I will keep it with my other treasured guns. " Dad ruffled up my hair, I smiled, it was sad that I would be leaving this behind.

I reached the castle just before sunset. I had changed into the clothes I had first worn when I came to prove myself. Andrew was waiting beside a carriage.

" All ready? " He asked

" Yes, shall we go? " I said, he nodded and let me in. As the carriage began to move, I saw mother waving, I waved back until we left the castle grounds. This was it...

I had drifted off to sleep on the way to Oakfield, Andrew woke me when we had reached the farm.

" Home sweet home " Andrew smiled as we got out of the carriage.

" So, this is the beginning of our new life together... " I muttered" I can't wait! " We headed in side to have a look around our new home.

_Author's note : I began writing this less than 2 hours ago. Fastest time I have written a chapter in. Please review this story. So many viewers, but so little reviews. Even a well done will be satisfactory. Hope you enjoyed it. Tatty - Bye. _


	18. Chapter 18

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 18 ~ _little_ news, BIG reaction

_Ohhhhhh, I have been dying to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Here's chapter 18. Read and review. _

We had been living at Oakfield farm for a month or two now. We had finally settled down into a nice routine. The people of Oakfield were happy to see me again, but even more so when they found out that I had married the prince of Albion. We had hired some men to work on the farm with us.

One morning, I woke up feeling slightly off balanced.

" Are you ok Darling? " Andrew asked sitting up

" I don't feel too good... " I groaned and rubbed my head.

" I'll go and get a doctor. " Andrew left me for about 10 minutes, before returning with a alchemist.

" Just stay still " The alchemist touched my forehead, he than pressed against my chubby stomach, I made a mental note to go on a diet. He looked triumphant as he found the problem.

" What's wrong with her? " Andrew asked worryingly.

" Nothing, apart from she is carrying a baby " The alchemist smiled" Congratulations " he than left.

" How is it possible? "Andrew sat on the edge of the bed.

"

Do I have to explain the _'When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much..."_

"

I know, I know... " my father is going to freak out" Andrew sighed

" Well, I think it would be easier to tell my father alone, we all know he will flip! " I joined him and hugged his arm. " I guess it is time for just to head home. "

" I guess... " Andrew kissed my forehead" Now, don't do anything until I return. You are a fragile state "

" Fragile? I'll give you fragile... I mumbled under my breath as Andrew left the room for a second time. I quickly got a quill and paper and wrote a quick note for dad and mother, explaining we were making a rather hastily planned visit, but also saying we were find and had nothing to worry about. After folding them and tieing a pink ribbon around the queens letter and a blue ribbon around the one for my father. Than I went over to Sunset.

" Sunset, take the blue one to my father and the pink one to the queen" I told her. She let out a soft cry before taking the ribbons in her talons and flew out the window. ' _Keep her safe shadows... ' _I prayed silently.

I changed, but due to Andrew's orders, I had to stay sitting down. I sighed, he was too over protective.

" Alright, that's everything we need " Andrew helped me up.

" So, I'll go to tell my father and you go to tell your mother " I went over the plan.

" Yes, whatever you do, don't let your dad kill me " Andrew helped me into a carriage.

" I won't, don't worry, everything will be fine " I kissed him. We travelled to Millfields first, I got out just outside Lake view manor. I waved bye to Andrew before knocking on the door, this was my first visit since we had moved.

" Lady Adalia! Mastew Weavew told us that you wewe visiting today, thanks to youw Hawk" Hatch opened the door.

" Yes, I sent her with the notes. Where is father? " I entered the manor.

" Up in his study, would you like a drink, Miss Adalia? " Claire came over.

" No thank you, it is great to see you two again " I smiled, than headed to my dad's study. I knocked on the door and waited.

" Come in! " Dad called. I opened the door, Phoenix and Craven had been playing cards while dad had been filling in some forms.

" Adalia!" Phoenix smiled

" Hi dad, Phoenix, Craven " I smiled as Phoenix pulled me into a hug.

" What was with the hastily planned visit? " Dad asked, looking concerned.

" Well, before I say anything, just promise not to go raging, ok? All of you " I looked at my famy.

" I promise " They all said

" Well... Andrew and I had found out this morning... That I was... Pregnant... " I spoke my words carefully, watching the looks on their faces.

" I'm going to be an Aunt! " Phoenix squealed.

" I am going to be an uncle " Craven said, almost not believing that he was actually going to be an uncle. Dad sat there, he seemed unsure how to act.

" Dad? " I asked

" I guess... I am going to be an Grandad. " He chuckled lightly. " Though I am not happy that he got you pregnant at your age"

" I can look after myself, anyway, it means Andrew and I may have to stay here" I smiled

" That is fine with me " Dad got up and hugged me softly. " Just don't do anything dangerous, you are in a fragile state "

" Now listen here, Andrew said I was fragile, so what? I am still dangerous, I hate people claiming that I can't do anything just because I am pregnant! " I told him

" Stop being serious, I was joking " Dad laughed.

" Have you thought of any names? " Craven asked

" Not yet, as I said, we only found out this morning " I said

" Adrian is a nice name " Phoenix muttered. Before I could answer, someone banged on the door angrily. We all went downstairs to find King Elliot glaring around the hall. He looked up to see us.

" Girl! Get here! " He yelled.

" There is 2 girls, your majesty, which one are you referring too? Dad said, I giggled. I saw Andrew and his mother behind him.

" You know who I am talking about, the whore my son married " Elliot growled.

" What did you call me? " I asked

" You heard, your mother had told me a lot about you, you were the one using the tax money to drink. " Elliot grinned triumphantly. I immediately began to make my way upstaires. I re-entered the study and began to pace. Tears rolled down my cheeks, why would my own mother say that?

" Adalia...? " Dad came in.

" Why would she say something like that? About her own daughter? " I looked at him through my tears.

" It's ok... I know you would never do such a thing. " Dad hugged me, I cried into his white Balverine jacket.

" Master Reaver what should I tell King Elliot? " Claire asked from outside the room.

" Tell him to leave, if he refuses, tell him I will not hesitate to shoot him. " Reaver said. I heard footsteps heading downstairs.

" What am I going to do now? " I asked

" Stay here, where you are safe. If the king thinks he can just enter my home and insult my oldest daughter just because something that an old wrench tild him, he has nothing coming. " Dad kissed my forehead, he let me go and smiled at me.

" Thanks dad" I wiped my eyes "Your the best"

" Sir, the king refuses to leave... " Claire said

" Dad... Can I borrow your gun? " I asked, he nodded knowingly, he gave me his gun. I went down some stairs. Elliot was arguing with Phoenix, I shot at him, the bullet missed him he by a cats whisker. Everyone looked at me.

" If you don't leave... It is I who you stood worry about. That was just a warning shot" I watched him through narrow eyes. "You can tell my mother that I am expecting, but also say that she will never see the child, I want to spare them what I had to grow up with. If you want proof my mom' s a lier, go and ask the people of Oakfield. " I lowered the gun, and headed back upstairs. I gave Dad his gun back.

" You handled that nicely, I am proud to call you my daughter " Dad chuckled" Now, let's go and get your room sorted out for you. Than maybe, instead of hunting wolves or balverines, we could hunt nobles" I laughed.

" That would be a lot of fun " I smiled, as we walked down the hall, I wondered if I had made the right choice to marry Andrew...

_Author's note : Yes... Adalia and Andrew's relationship is on the brink of disaster! What will happen to the child? Will they ever get over this? Those who have read the preview of Princess Candace will already know. Oh well, please review your opinions. Bye! _


	19. Chapter 19

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 19 ~ A second wedding and the sad fair well

_One last chapter... *starts crying * I will be a sad pony... But Candy's story will begin. Out with the old and in with the new. Even though this isn't even a year old yet... I hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review. _

I sat down in the kitchen, Claire was going through all the possible name choices for my baby.

"What about if it was a girl? " Claire asked

" How about Candace? " I turned to see Andrew standing there, his hands behind his back. I turned away, I was still upset about yesterday, he didn't even stand up for me...

" Prince Andrew, Lady Adalia was upset yesterday and hasn't really got over it. I think it would be best if you left, we don't want King Elliot around here again " Claire said

" My father won't be leaving his room for a long while" Andrew reassured her.

" Why? " I looked at him confused

" Well, I wasn't to happy yesterday, as after the argument,l he tried to get me to divorce you and marry a princess from a different country... I really need to work on my fire ball aim... " Andrew created a small fire ball. I chuckled.

" You hit him with a fire ball... And did you say Candace..." I looked back at the list of names. "Candace Rose..It has a nice ring to it"

"I think Princess Candace Rose sounds better" Andrew pulled out a large bunch of flowers

"Their beautiful... " I smiled...

" I am sorry for not standing up for you... " Andrew got on to one knee." Will you ever forgive me? "

" I already have... Sorry for shooting at your father " I apologised

" You had every right too. My mom was about to draw her gun, but you shot instead" Andrew grinned." You saved her bullets"

" I shall leave you two in peace " Claire bowed and left.

" So, Candace Rose for a girl, what about a boy? " Andrew sat on the chair.

" I was thinking maybe Adrian Sparrow... After your grandfather " I looked at his reaction.

" I love it " Andrew smiled " I think my mother will be happy if we call a son Sparrow "

" I thought she would " I folded the paper

" Well, my princess, would you care to go on a walk with me? " Andrew asked

" I would love too" I smiled, I took his arm and we went for a walk around the manor gardens. We heard from gun shots and laughter, we rounded a corner and saw both, Phoenix and Craven practicing. I felt sorry for the target, it's red centre had been blasted out.

"Are you two finishers bullying the target yet?" I asked, they both turned around.

"So, you two have made up? " Phoenix said

" Yes, I am sorry about my father's behaviour yesterday, he had crossed the line. My mother wasn't to happy about it either" Andrew said

" It's fine" Craven said "As long as Hawk is ok, we are happy" He blasted another hole in the target

"Come to think of it, Andrew you are one of those heroes who can use Skill, Will and Strength right? " Phoenix asked

" Yes... So? " Andrew was confused

" Well, Hawk is a hero of Skill... " Phoenix began

" The chance our child will have the Skill ability is 100%. There is a 50% that they will have all 3 abilities. " I finished

" Right... Is that a good or bad?" Andrew asked, we chuckled.

" It think it will be ok, as long as no gets on their bad side" I smiled, Andrew rolled his eyes.

" I had better head home, my mother wants to know if we have sorted out what happened yesterday " Andrew gave me a kiss" I will call again tomorrow" With that he left. When he had gone, I drew my own gun and shot more holes into the target, it looked like it had a smiley face.

" That's how you shoot" I grinned

" Ha, Ha, Ha! Phoenix laughed sarcastically "Anyway, I promised to meet Vincent in a few minutes, so I had better go, see you later" Phoenix left me and Craven shooting faces into the other targets, I was happy that Phoenix and Vincent were still together, not that I trusted him yet...

Phoenix returned just after dinner, bursting with news.

"Vincent asked me to marry him! " Phoenix grinned

" Lets see the ring! " I smiled

" He...didn't get me a ring...As such... " Phoenix said

" But... " Craven began

" He got me a new ship instead! " Phoenix squealed

" Wow... " I muttered" That's pretty decent of him "

" I am fine with it, but don't get pregnant young, like Adalia did " Dad said

" Oh yeah, thanks dad " I grumbled, he chuckled.

" So, have you agreed on a date" Craven asked

" Sometime next month" Phoenix told us

"Than we have a lot to plan " Dad smiled. We all agreed.

_**A month later **_

I stood by Andrew's side as we watched my sister's wedding. It was obvious that I was pregnant, as I had a small bumb. We listened to the Abbott say what he said at our wedding. When Vincent finally kissed Phoenix, everyone burst into cheers. Dad, Craven, Andrew and I went over to the happy couple.

" I am proud of you " Dad hugged her, I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

" Dad? Are you... " Phoenix began

" Crying? " I finished

" How many times do I have to say girls, it's liquid pride " Reaver sniffed, Phoenix and I rolled our eyes

" Of course it is " We said, and laughed about the look on his face.

" So, you will be sailing the seas, like a real pirate princess "Craven said

" Yes. I will miss all of you though " Phoenix sighed

" We'll miss you, but please say you will be here when the time comes... " I took her hands in mine.

" Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world " Phoenix hugged me.

" Phoenix, we should go" Vincent said.

" Right, Bye we will return. Don't worry " Phoenix gave us a hug, than boarded the new ship she had been given, The Fire Bird 2. We all waved as the boat began to leave port. I began to cry, Andrew hugged me lovingly.

" It will be fine, like Hawks, Phoenix's need to leave the nest too. " He said

" I know, and one day, she will return home " I looked up at him " Like we all do " our families gathered around us as we watched The Fire Bird 2 disappear into the sunset.

_Author's note : this is coming to an end... *holds in tears* this was fun to write and I hope that you found it fun to read. Bye _


	20. Chapter 20

Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero ~ chapter 20 ~ IT'S A GIRL!

_So, Now the end is near, and I must face the final curtain... And it is the end people! I am sad to see it end, but Candy's story is just beginning. I hope you have enjoyed Adalia's story, and hope you enjoy Candy's story just as much. So, here is the final chapter. This chapter will be written in 3rd person, as the content will make it difficult to write it in 1st person. _

Adalia was in the castle, heading downstairs for the morning meal. She had heard that her sister, Phoenix, had returned home for a visit.

" Andr... " She halt her bump as pain shot through her.

" Adalia! " Andrew gasped as he walked by with his father, he ran over. " Are you ok? " He asked

" I think the baby is coming" Adalia gasped, holding her bumb.

" Dad, Call an alchemist, Now. Also get Reaver and the others. " Andrew picked up his wife, he carried her up stairs. His mother walked behind Andrew as he placed his wife on their bed.

" You should wait outside for Reaver " Vanessa smiled warmly " I will make sure she will be fine " She promised, Andrew sighed and left as the alchemist entered the room.

Andrew paced around, his father sat on a chair as Reaver, Phoenix and Craven joined them.

" Is she ok? " Reaver asked

" I don't know " Andrew sighed

" Phoenix, are you out there? " Vanessa called

" Yes " Phoenix answered

" Come in, don't let the men in though " Vanessa said, Phoenix entered the room. Reaver and Craven sat down, Andrew went back to pacing. Every time Adalia cried in pain, Reaver and Andrew would look at the door.

" She'll be fine " Reaver muttered " She is strong, and stubborn "

" As Stubborn as a mule" Andrew agreed, silence fell over them again...

Hours passed and the men began to worry, Reaver had joined Andrew in pacing.

" Do you think... " Craven began just as a baby cry emitted from the room. The men all looked excitedly at the door, Vanessa opened the door, she let them in. Adalia was sitting in the bed holding a blanket. The alchemist smiled and left.

" Adalia? " Andrew asked, he was standing back.

" Don't you want to see your daughter? " Adalia smiled

" Daughter? " Reaver chuckled " A mini Adalia, it will be interesting how she turns out "

" Princess Candace Rose " Andrew sat next to Adalia and Candace. The child had golden curls. Reaver sat on the other side. He brushed a curl away from her closed eyes. Candace opened her eyes and looked up at the ancient hero of Skill.

" Her eyes... " Andrew said, Adalia smiled slightly.

" I have seen such a thing before, it is rare. I believe it will show her personality " Reaver chuckled

" Blue and green? What personality is that? " Elliot growled

" My dear, it is indeed a silvery blue, so maybe we have a future seer, and a venomous green, I believe she will have quite a temper" Reaver explained

" Like her mother than" Andrew smiled.

" Hey! " Adalia glared at him tiredly.

" Maybe you should allow her to rest" Vanessa suggested

"I will see you later " Reaver ruffled up Adalia's hair, Andrew kissed her forehead. Vanessa put the child in her cot, she immediately began to cry.

" Here " Andrew picked her up, she still cried.

" Let me try" Andrew passed the princess to Reaver, Candace stopped crying and began giggling.

" Seems she is a grandpa's girl... " Adalia yawned.

" Now let her rest" Vanessa ushered everyone from the room. Adalia lay down and sighed, she fell into a dreamless sleep...

A year later, Adalia and Andrew met up with their two families for a picnic.

" Gwanpa Weavew! " 1 year old Candy giggled, Adalia chuckled at her speech impediment. She sounded so cute.

" Ah, I had begun to think that you were delayed by balverines. " Reaver grinned picking up the child.

" It was a shadow! Mommy told it to go and it went. It was weally, weally scawed! " Candy giggled

" I see. Your mother is rather scary isn't she" Reaver dodged as Adalia threw a rock at him.

" Yep, mommy, can I have Gwandpa's presant? " Candy asked, climbing out of Reaver's arms and to her mother.

" Here you go " Adalia gave her the picture. Candy ran back to Reaver.

" Gwanpa, this is fow you, I hope you like it! " Candy smiled, she handed over a picture of a gun made from leaves and stones.

" It is beautiful, I must add it to my decor" Reaver grinned

" Weally? " Candy asked, her eyes glistened.

" Of course, would I lie to you? " Reaver looked down at the picture." On second thoughts, I think I need to change the decor of my manor... Will you help? " Reaver looked at the princess

" Yes, Please!" Candy smiled. Adalia watched her daughter, Andrew stood next to her.

" Time flies" Andrew muttered.

" Indeed, it seems only yesterday I proved my self to Dad" Adalia agreed, she looked towards Lake view manor, she would never forget what she had done since she first entered the doors. She smiled and went to join her family... _Her family_...

_Author's note : Annnnnddddd. It is a wrap(Or it could be a sandwich) a very poor joke there...Dennis your jokes are not funny! Anywho, this story has ended. The sequel is called Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals. Last time I checked 19 people had read it. If you enjoyed Adalia and want more read it. I have planed many chapters, with my dear friends, of course. I am sorry for this to end. But I might do something once this reaches 900 or 1000 views...maybe I will write random chapters I had written before changing my mind on the story line... I might do something on this story's anniversary... I don't know... What do you think? Read and review guys. Tatty - Bye, see you at Candy's story! _


End file.
